unknown destiny
by rosaji
Summary: Sesshomaru already had his family but a contract done by his grandfather will change his life. It includes some fairy tail members but the story is mainly Inuyasha... Contains lemons
1. Chapter 1

**UNKOWN DESTINY**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FAIRY TAIL**

A few things:

**Bolds = inner demon**

"aaaaa" = speaking

_'aaaaa'_ = thoughts

***********Chapter 1***********

In the western land castle Lord Inu no Taisho was in his study trying to figure out how to have this discussion with his eldest son. It was an agreement that was done before his birth and soon it will have to be completed.

The door of his study opened a tall silver hair demon walked in "father" Sesshomaru greeted while taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Oh Sesshomaru my son, how are you?"

He looked at his father and responded with no emotion "fine"

"I'm glad my son, this is the agreement that I was talking about" he said while placing the scroll in the desk

"Father this is ridiculous; I will not marry a human. I have a mate already" Sesshomaru answered getting angry, he will not be like his father that had his mother and his human wife. He will not hurt his mate like his father did when he took the human princess as his wife.

"Son there is no other option; the agreement states that the princess will marry my first son. You know what this will mean if we broke an agreement like this, just because you refuse to have a second wife. It will be war and that is something that could be avoided with you only marrying this girl" he tried to reason with him

"Father I will NOT hurt my mate, especially now that she's expecting. End of discussion! "Sesshomaru stood walking towards the door

"Sesshomaru this is your duty and you'll marry this girl! If we go to war you might not even meet you pup!" Lord Inu no Taisho said

Sesshomaru looked at his father with a cold expression before he left the study.

Sesshomaru went to the garden and took a seat by the cherry tree, he knew his father was right about having a duty to their land as the heir but he refused to hurt his pregnant mate and his oldest son taking a human wife. Why couldn't the princess marry his brother the half-breed? For the 1st time in his long life he didn't know what to do and who to tell his mate about this. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes; he needed to find a solution to this and soon before his family was hurt.

Lord Inu no Taisho was now worried the princess will arrive soon and this wedding needed to happen, he placed his hands on his face he will have to talk to his wife's and his sons mate about this. It was something that he was trying to avoid doing but with Sesshomaru refusing there was no other option. He left his study in direction where the ladies of the castle where.

"Mind if I join you ladies?" he said while he got close to them

The 3 stood and bowed "it will be an honor having you join us for tea dear husband" Izayoi said.

The lady mother InuKimi just nodded and Kagura just smile.

InuKimi could feel his husband's distress, even after been apart since he took Izayoi as his mate she still knew him well and could read him even when he tried to conceal things. She raised an eyebrow "my lord to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence today?"

"There is something important that I need to discuss with the 3 of you, but 1st Kagura how are you feeling dear?" he asked

"Lord Inu no Taisho I'm doing well, the doctor said that the pregnancy is going well. I still feel tired is taking too much from me" Kagura answered while she smiled and rubbed her swelling stomach.

"I'm glad; the topic of this conversation involves you and my son. Please be opened minded and I apologize for this in advance" he said not wanting to cause her any pain or distress but knew that it was inevitable.

"My lord is everything alright" Kagura asked unable to be worried

"Taisho stop making Kagura worry and speak" InuKimi said

"There is the contract that was signed before Sesshomaru was born, it states that my 1st son will marry the princess of the high lands. I was reminded of this recently when I received the letter of the King of the high lands informing me that they will be coming in 2 months" Lord Inu no Taisho stated

InuKimi was shocked "when was this contract made? I don't remember anything of this"

"It was done by my father, the high lands have been always allies to the west and it was their decision to unify the union by the marriage. The king had no daughter at that time and I was already courting InuKimi so it was decided that my first son will marry the princess. My father received a lot of help from the high lands during the wars, they are excellent warriors. I'm afraid if we don't go thru with this a war might start" he answered

The 3 ladies we speechless, Kagura recovered fist "what does my mate think of this?"

He sighed "Sesshomaru refused to marry and I understand his reasons."

Kagura lowered her head "I see" she whispered

InuKimi felt bad for Kagura, she knew firsthand how this felt. Since Inu no Taisho took Izayoi first as wife and the as mate, their relationship was just political. He never touched her again after removing this mark to give it to Izayoi and make her his mate and immortal. She hoped that wouldn't happen to Kagura.

"Can this be renegotiated?" InuKimi asked

"I'm hoping we can when they arrive, but we also need to be prepare for the worst" he answered

"I will talk to Sesshomaru, is his duty as heir." Kagura said sadly

"Kagura darling this is not a definite thing, please don't feel bad, you know Sesshomaru loves you that is why he refuses to do this. He doesn't want to hurt you" Izayoi tried to give her hope and offered her some tea to help calm her.

"Thank you" Kagura said grateful

"We'll fix this Kagura, I'm sure my son will find a way" InuKimi said

The great dog general felt bad for Kagura but felt that negotiating this will be difficult, but hoped they could find a solution without affecting his family.

Later that day Kagura was in her chambers waiting for his mate. Sesshomaru entered their chambers, he could scent her sadness. He rushed to her side hugging her and nuzzling her neck.

"Sessho, your father informed me about the contract" She whispered

"Mate don't worry about that"

She took a step back looking in to his eyes "Marry her, just promise me that you won't leave me"

"I won't even touch her I promise" Sesshomaru answered giving her a kiss

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Please review, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**UNKOWN DESTINY**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FAIRY TAIL**

**Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated **

A few things:

**Bolds = inner demon**

"aaaaa" = speaking

_'aaaaa'_ = thoughts

************Chapter 2************

The High lands where the wealthiest lands, all the people were happy to live there ruled by King Kyoya that was a fair ruler. Not just anyone could live in those lands, first of all to get there you have to be invited or be able to find the place, it was a difficult thing to do because in order to do that you had to have a good soul. The king after seen you fit to live in his lands will give you the gift of immortality. With that gift also came the part of keeping the secret of been immortal and also of who granted that gift to them. After that it was up to the individual to decide what carrier will they want to have. The lands had plenty mages, healers, warriors, all willing to defend their lands when needed. Their lands where peaceful and some of them traveled the world helping humans and demons, but always returning to their lands.

The lands also were wealthy because of their agriculture, they could grow everything and the people working the land will sell there or trade. Over all the people had a good life and was unaware of the current troubles of the royal family.

In the high land castle the atmosphere was tense, the King and his family where having dinner while discussing the upcoming wedding.

King Kyoya and his wife Arisa had a big family their eldest son and future heir Haru , next his son Yuki, then the eldest daughter Sango, son Motoko, daughter Kagome, son Kyo, then the twins Misa and Ryo and finally the youngest daughter Rin.

"Father please tell me you won't allow this to happen, there must be a way to stop it" his elder son said

"Haru we have all reviewed the documents, Rin is my last daughter so that makes her the one to complete this contract" He said in a sad tone, of all this children Rin was his favorite.

Rin turned to his father "I already said I will marry him" she said.

Haru stood slamming his fist on the table "No I will not allow it!"

"Father there must be another way" Sango the eldest daughter said, while her husband Miroku held her hand trying to give his wife some kind of support been that her pregnancy had her overwhelmed. Miroku been the kings adviser, was well aware of the matter that made the family upset. They all loved Rin she was beautiful, kind, smart and the best warrior/mage of the lands. That made her the possessor of the sword of the gods and was the commander in chief of the army of the High lands.

Rin looked at his family seen their worried faces, she focus on Haru "that is not for you to decide! Is my duty and I will do it" she answered with no concern "also I heard that he's mated, has a son and his mate is expecting another pup. This contract is only for 100 years, if he doesn't touch me that I assume he won't I'll be free after that. I also able to live here during that time, the portal will allow me to do that going back and forward. I won't spend too much time in those lands."

King Kyoya knew that Rin have been thinking about this and she had come up some sort of plan to escape this but he wasn't sure if it will work 100%. Her plans never failed but he knew the dog demons better than anyone and it will be complicated. "Let's hope it works as you plan my dear, I really hope it does. I will be so sad to see you unhappy you know that. But you have to remember that you'll have to disclose what you are to your future husband on the weeding night, which is the rule"

"I know father and I will" Rin smiled, not a normal smile all the family knew that she was up to something. "I ask all of you to not worry and enjoy my coming wedding, I'm happy so all of you should be also' She stood up and raised her glass "lets inform our people and celebrate".

All but the king stood up and raised their glasses now sure that Rin was up to something and they will support their sister with her plan, if she wanted to celebrate they will celebrate.

"Cheers" they all shouted and started the celebration.

The next day the announcement was done and whole Kingdom was celebrating with music, food, dancing. Happiness and laughter invaded the whole kingdom …a real celebration fit for their princess Rin.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

**UNKOWN DESTINY**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FAIRY TAIL**

Thanks for reading and the reviews

A few things:

**Bolds = inner demon**

"aaaaa" = speaking

_'aaaaa'_ = thoughts

************Chapter 3************

The day to go to the western land came faster than anyone expected. Haru was still upset; Rin just rolled her eyes at him. She needed to talk to him at least give him something before his anger exploded; she wondered how his wife dealt with him sometimes.

"Haru, may I have a word with you" Rin said, she smiled at him.

"hmmm, you finally want to talk huh?!"

"Common stop that!" Rin started walking towards her studio and he followed

Taking a seat brother and sister just stared at each other, Rin noticed sadness in his eyes and she couldn't stand it.

"Haru don't feel sad for me, I will be fine"

"Yeah you have said that a few times but I don't think even you can believe that!" he responded harshly.

"I will tell you, I know it will be difficult but I will be fine. You know he's my soul mate, I know this even not been in his presence. I don't know why or what happen that he took a mate but I will find out" she said full of conviction

"What! How did this happen, How do you know?"

"Remember when you found out about Saki? Even not knowing her you felt that pull didn't you? And then you meet her and you couldn't help to think about her all the time and when you were together it felt like a magnet was pulling you to her right?"

Haru only nodded, surprised that she knew.

"Well that is how I feel and I only knowing his name, like you at the beginning. But then this images come to my dreams I think is him calling me, I don't know if you had those but I feel is him but I don't see him clearly. Feels like he is trapped wanting to be free of something but I don't know what it is"

"I had dreams about her, but I saw her clearly and also saw glimpse of our future. Father explained that is was common because she was my soul mate and we were going to be united soon. Your dreams sound like mine but maybe because he took the wrong mate he is not clear and calling for you" he tried to make logic to this situation

"Maybe, but I fear there is something else"

"I understand, you know that you can count on me for anything" he said holding her little sisters hand

Suddenly the door opens abruptly, Haru and Rin turned to see their brothers, sisters and their husbands and wives pushing to get in.

"I will also help little sis "and me" "me too" "me, me, me to I want to help" "me also" "hey! Me to" "Move! Is my turn, I want to help" "and don't forget about me" they all volunteer sitting around his sister.

"So much for keeping this a secret!" Rin said sarcastically

"Where all of you listening behind the door! "Haru said angry

"Yes" they all said together in a chorus and smiled at the future king

Rin started laughing; she will miss her noisy family.

Haru just sat there pouting thinking there was no privacy in this palace, while everybody laughed at his reaction. His wife Saki by his side patting his hand.

King Kyoya and his wife Arisa entered the study looking at the scene his family was so happy, he wondered what this union will bring for them.

"it is time to leave" he said

Rin nodded, unsure of what was coming but she was ready to fight.

The rest of the family stood and then followed to the special chamber where the portal was …

******The western lands******

Kagura was pacing in her chambers; she didn't know what to do, 'does father know what is happening? He is going to kill me and my son. What am I going to do?'

She never noticed his son entering her rooms.

"Mother"

"Hakudoshi, son!"

"Why are you like this mother?"

"Your grandfather will kill me if he find out Sesshomaru will take another wife, I might lose control over him and then your grandfather might even kill your father, what am I going to do son?"

"I might be able to reach father before Naraku finds out and we can plan something to get rid of that new wife" Hakudoshi suggested

Kagura looked at her son, she loved him so much he was the product of her true love but because of her father she had to marry Sesshomaru and do what he said. The ones that really knew her father feared him and she was no exception she did what he wanted because if she didn't he will kill her true love and her son.

"Yes son please hurry before anything happens" Kagura said with hopes that news wouldn't reach her father yet.

After her son left a maid knocked on her door "My lady"

"Enter" Kagura said

The maid vowed "my lady you have a visitor waiting"

"Thank you I'll be right there" Kagura answered, she took a deep breath trying to relax. She walked down the hall where the study where they received visitors was as she enters she froze.

"Hello my dear daughter" Naraku said smiling

'He knew' Kagura thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

**UNKOWN DESTINY**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FAIRY TAIL**

Thanks for reading and the reviews

A few things:

**Bolds = inner demon**

"aaaaa" = speaking

_'aaaaa'_ = thoughts

************Chapter 4************

******The western castle******

Kagura walked in to the studio "hello father" she said giving a small bow.

Naraku stared at her for a while noticing that his presence and silence was making her nervous "I wander my dear if you have something to tell me"

"Father I …" Kagura didn't get to finish when he interrupted her

"I thought you were smarter to know that there is nothing you can hide from me, I expected more from you" he said in a calm tone

Kagura didn't like how he was acting, it might be because they were in the palace but she knew better that her father had put a barrier so no one could hear this conversation. She bowed low "father I just found out , Sesshomaru didn't tell me anything he was trying to get out of this. Lord Inu No Taisho was the one that informed me. I was going to tell you but I have been unable due to my condition. I was thinking of getting rid of her myself"

Naraku raised an eyebrow "oh really! And what where you planning on doing?"

"I have sent my son to see his father, so they can take care of her before she gets to the castle. She's human so they will be able to take care of that problem"

"I see, well it seems that you are doing things right for once. I have sent people to gather information but they couldn't even get me directions on how to get to those lands. I was unable to see the contract, is sealed in a way that only the lord of the west is able to open it. What can be so important that they made a contract?"

Kagura was shocked Lord Inu No Taisho, didn't share much information about them also, he only mention that it was important and that it could lead to war. But she wondered why a powerful Lord as him would be scare of the possibility of a war with humans.

"Lord Inu No Taisho hasn't share much father, he just said that the contract was important and the marriage needed to happen"

"I see well, get the information. They are not threat to me. My plans are in motion now to take over the west. Soon my dear you will be able to get rid of that husband of yours and be able to go back to your lover. Just hope that is before that bastard is born, because if not you will die when they notice that your husband is not the father" he gave her an evil smile and disappeared.

Kagura just stared at the empty space; she really thought she was carrying Sesshomaru's pup. She had hatted it at the beginning and had tried to get rid of the pup every possible way but nothing worked, but now she was happy to know that it wasn't his but scared that the birth will come before her father took over the west of before she could escape. She left the study in a hurry; she needed to make plans to be safe.

******The highlands castle******

In the portal chamber the caravan gathers to leave to the Western lands. The caravan included servants, guards; the generals from the army, advisors and the royal family. They were bringing gifts from their lands precious stones, jewels, gold, silks, and art among other things. They will appear in the border of the West appearing to have travel from their land.

King Kyoya nodded as they entered the portal.

******The westerns lands******

The caravan appeared at the border, and they headed to the Western Castle. Along the way the caravan passed a few villages. They all notice the stares, also notice the way they lived it was so different that in their lands. Demon's looked at them like they were nothing and the humans just stared. Comments and questions started.

"So this is where you are going to be living?"

"It doesn't look like people are happy to see us"

"Maybe they also don't like the idea of the marriage like we do"

"Do you really want to live here?"

"What is she wearing?"

"Do woman only wear Kimonos?"

"Oh Rin! Maybe you are not able to wear pants anymore!"

"Tragic just tragic"

"Sister! We need to go back! I don't like this place"

"We just got here, stop it! This is what our sister wants so this is what is going to happen! Now zip it!" Haru snapped, his family will drive him insane one of these days. His wife again grabbed his hand and patted it trying to help him calm down.

Everyone again went quiet, they now admired the scenery. Even if it wasn't their lands they had to admit that the West was beautiful, the scenery was impressive. He green grass, with the different flowers, different trees, the animals and the clear sky it was a true beauty.

Rin started fidgeting in her seat, she felt something coming. "Stop!" she shouted as she got out of the carriage. She looked at the direction that she knew the danger was coming from. A light covered her entire body and she appeared on a black outfit with black armor and black mask, her hair in a braid, in her hip her sword. Her armor was delicate for a women but it didn't give a way that she was female and the mask hid her identity and also made her voice changed. Her armor was special, also would repair itself and had other secret features only known by her.

Rin nodded to her generals and guards to be ready and motion the caravan to continue. They walked alongside the caravan.

The demons appeared, they were smirking as they saw the humans get ready to defend themselves. The leader came forward "you might as well surrender now humans!"

Rin stepped up "are you afraid of a fight?" she challenge

He laughed and addressed the rest of the demons on his side "it will be like mashing a bug, kill them all!"

Rin was not impressed at all they were simple demons that had no skills must likely just wanted to steal what they had.

She moved to attack while the rest of her generals followed … the demons didn't last long at all. Rin and the rest where rather disappointed it was the only fun thing that it had happen since they got to the Western lands.

"Well that was pathetic" Rin said while turning to her right hand men

General Laxus looked back at her "couldn't agree with you more"

"If this is the kind of demon you are marrying to Rin, I feel sorry for you" General Natsu joked giving her a smile

"Ha! Maybe you should feel sorry for him. Don't you think?" Rin joked back

"He's gonna be whipped!" Natsu said

They all laughed

"Now seriously I heard that he is a powerful lord just like his father, has a half bother also powerful but he's half demon and half human. I wish I could spare with them" General Erza said

"Yeah I knew that already and sparing sounds fun" Rin said

"Do you think they allow women to fight?" Laxus asked

"Maybe they won't let you fight anymore" Erza said

"Yeah may be they will have you as those princesses that do nothing, just look nice" Natsu shivered just thinking about it, it will be so boring

"Oh common guys, that will never happen. I'm not going to sit there, drink tea and do the sewing…I will rather die! And even if they say no, who tells you I won't do it" Rin said smirking

They all nodded, they knew Rin will do what she wanted even if they said no she will find a way to do it.

She could see the gates to the western castle, Rin returned to the carriage with her family as if nothing had happen. Well in her head nothing happen because that attack was nothing to her.

As the gates open the guards of the west looked at the caravan get in to the palace, a few of the guard whispered they didn't know what to think about them.

The Lord of the West accompanied by his wives, sons and his son pregnant wife where at the entrance of the castle to great them. In the back of them court members also gather to welcome them.

A soon as King Kyoya and his Wife Arissa got out Lord Inu No Taisho smiled "Welcome my friend!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 5

**UNKOWN DESTINY**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FAIRY TAIL**

Thanks for reading and the reviews

A few things:

**Bolds = inner demon**

"aaaaa" = speaking

_'aaaaa'_ = thoughts

************Chapter 5************

A soon as King Kyoya and his Wife Arissa got out Lord Inu No Taisho smiled "Welcome my friend! I'm happy you got here safely"

King Kyoya took his wife hand "Thank you my friend! It has been a long time"

"Oh yes that is has! But let me introduce my family. My wife InuKimi, my mate Izayoi, my youngest son Inuyasha, my eldest son Sesshomaru and his mate Kagura" They all nodded their heads as their name was mention. Sesshomaru looked bored and Kagura looked uncomfortable, they didn't stare at her but she was getting some glances that were making her nervous.

Kyoya and his wife tilted heads in acknowledgment. "My family is bigger than yours Taisho" He then proceeded to introduce his family, as he mentions his daughter Rin the future wife of his eldest.

Sesshomaru locked eyes with her, he felt hypnotized somehow. He had never felt this way, her brown chocolate eyes where pure, they sparkled, he can see kindness, loyalty, wisdom and other things but he couldn't describe them. Her scent was intoxicating, she smelled like sakura blossoms and plums. He was fighting with his inner demon that wanted to go burry his noise in her neck, taste that flawless skin and just take her right there. **Enough!** He said to himself I will not lower myself to take a human. His inner demon laughed **that is what you think. **

He then unlocked his eyes with hers and continued his inspection, she was not tall but not short, the clothes she was wearing he assumed that where normal for them because the other women in her family wore similar garments. They looked elegant and they accentuated her body, which was curvy as a woman should be. Her hair was long, black and was pinned on the side. Her stance showed she was royalty but also was somehow alert to her surroundings, like if she had some battle training but he could see anything on her hands that showed she wielded any weapon. Also the way that people stood by her side showed respect and the generals looked like they were ready for her command. Curios he thought. Her presence also had some mystery, like she was not an ordinary human she was something more. 'But what? What can she be other than a human princess?'

Rin felt the powerful pull, she also did what he did but she could see him clearly, his face gave nothing but his eyes where easy to read for her, powerful, prideful, dominant, wisdom and pain. There was also black magic around him, ancient and powerful black magic. When they unlocked their eyes, she continue her examination, her was a warrior, swords where his weapons of choice, clearly knew how to fight without weapons. The magenta strips on his face let her know that he was immune to poison and might have some kind of attack with that poison. He was handsome, had a crescent moon on his forehead, his hair was long and silver color. His kimono was white with the red symbol of sakura blossoms of the west on his shoulder and sleeves. 'Interesting'

Then Rin glanced at Kagura his mate, she was a beautiful demoness. She was pregnant and she had that glow because of it, her eyes ruby red, black hair done in an intricate style and wearing an elegant kimono. She looked happy about the pregnancy, she rubbed her belly showing she loved the little demon growing inside her but Rin saw something around the womb something to conceal it? But from what? What does she need to hide?...hmmmmm there is something about her that is not right, she's nervous, also her eyes showed fear, she knows about magic but her magic was not powerful enough to conceal the baby or preform the ones around Sesshomaru. But there is a tie to it, her family perhaps? Rin shrugged and decided that she will find out soon enough.

Kagura during his time was thinking what happen to the demons that were supposed to kill the princess, she had to do something soon now and it will be dangerous to do now that they are in the castle. She also did her assessment of her but other than she was beautiful for a human came out with nothing else. That human will be no threat for me in any way.

As Sesshomaru, Rin and Kagura did their assessments the rest did the same…. This all happen during the introductions, no one seemed to notice anything happening during that time other than introductions made.

"You must be tired of the travel come in and let's have a refreshment" Izayoi suggested

"Great idea, my dear" Inu No Taisho said.

They all agreed and followed the family inside. The room was a big sitting room it had pillows on the floor, low tables, the paintings on the walls and decorations where beautiful. The windows where big and let the light in.

The tea and appetizer foods where brought in.

King Kyoya decided that it was time to present the presents to their host that they were brought in. While the women admired the gifts the men talked, drank tea/sake and ate.

"So Rin if this is what they give you to eat you are going to starve, like I think I will be" General Natsu said  
Rin smiled at him "Natsu just eat"

Miroko just looked around and whispered to his brother in-law "shame we are married, look at the beautiful ladies around"

Haru just turned, he really wanted to slap him but couldn't. Just then Sango pinched Miroko.

Miroko wanted to scream, but couldn't. He felt his eyes water. The ones that noticed what happened smiled suppressing their laughter.

On the other side Inuyasha was huffing, they were eating all the food and he was hungry. When he reached for another snack, another reached at the same time. He was about to take it when he notice that it was one of the princes, what was her name again? He thought Kaede no! Katome yeah that is it, but it didn't sound right. He let her take it but inside of him he wanted to say that he didn't care if they were guests or a woman they needed to stop eating his food.

Izayoi rolled her eyes at his son's antics; she knew that it was frustrating him that they were eating the food that he considers his. "I want to thank you for all the wonderful gifts"

"Anything for our future family" King Kyoya responded.

"We will see the contract details tomorrow, today just rest and enjoy "Lord Inu No Taisho said

Sesshomaru wanted to leave but he couldn't. Her scent was invading him and he was getting irritated that he couldn't block it, also she was surrounded by only males and that was driving him insane. The way they talk to her with so familiarity he didn't like it **she was HIS and had no place been there surrounded by other males ****he** snapped back, what was he thinking? , he needed to leave soon that women was doing something to him.

Suddenly he noticed one of them, the one with blond hair getting close to her ear and saying something to her. She laughed and touched his arm pushing him in a playful manner, oh he didn't like it not even one bit that blond guy was going to lose his head if he continued been that close to her. Unable to stop it he growled.

Inu No Taisho, InuKimi and Inuyasha looked at him in surprise; they were not expected to hear what he said.

Kagura decided that it was time to leave; she was tired and also needed to do a few things to get rid of the human princess "I apologize but I'm afraid I can't continue to join you I have to rest due to my condition"

Sesshomaru took that opportunity to escort his mate out and leave that torture.

The men stood and bowed while the women just nodded.

Kagura cursed she wanted to be alone and now she was stuck with Sesshomaru. They started walking to her chambers "Sesshomaru you don't have to be with me, I know you have your duties you can stay there if you want"

"This Sesshomaru is tired of that silliness and wish to spend some time with his mate" he answered formally

"I see, I just need to rest" As they arrived at her chambers her son was outside waiting for her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, mother" he greeting bowing to both.

"Boy" Sesshomaru said

"Hello my son, I have missed you!" Kagura hugged her son

Sesshomaru didn't like Kagura's son but because she was his mate he would tolerate him. His father was a low life demon that disappeared when he had found out about the pregnancy and was never seen again. He decided to leave them alone while he cleared his head. "I will leave you two" and he headed to the training grounds.

As soon as mother and son where inside the chambers, Kagura looked at him wanting answers.

"We underestimated the humans, they killed everyone that attacked them" Hakudoshi said

"What! That can't be" Kagura said

"I was spying from afar and I saw it, they killed them as it was nothing" he said

"We need to get rid of her soon, negotiations start tomorrow. Your grandfather was here I already told him we were going to take care of her"

"He knows!"

"Yes I don't know how he found out but he knows"

"Ok mother I will find a way, we won't underestimate them this time" Hakudoshi said leaving

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**UNKOWN DESTINY**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FAIRY TAIL**

Thanks for reading and the reviews

A few things:

**Bolds = inner demon**

"aaaaa" = speaking

_'aaaaa'_ = thoughts

************Chapter 6************

After a while the some of them decided to get to know the castle and where escorted around others just stayed in the sitting room talking.

Rin and the generals decided to get to know the surroundings of the castle that lead them to the training grounds. They stood there watching Sesshomaru train, after a while they continue walking. Erza gave a pleading look at Rin and Rin only nodded knowing very well that Erza will go and challenge him. Natsu was slightly disappointed that he didn't though of the first, but even if he did he knew Erza will harm him if she didn't go first, she was scary not as much as Rin when she had her temper but she was the second person he was afraid of in his life.

Rin came to the border to the training ground and slightly bowed to Sesshomaru. He stopped what he was doing as soon as it looked she wanted to talk to him. The rest of her companions bowed also, if Rin bowed they had to bow lower than her.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she greeted

"Princess" he answered

"hmmmmmm, I was wondering ….." Rin said

He raised an eyebrow; she took that as he was listening and wanted her to continue.

"You see on our way here we got attack by some demons, they weren't much of a challenge for us. So I wonder if you will be" She finished with a smile

'How dare she! She is saying that they are better than us?! She's challenging me?' he thought. "I see, I accept"

For what she could see he was angry and was a man of few words…..she liked that she got under his skin' oh he's so proud, this is going to be fun' she laughed in her head. "Fight ends at the first drop of blood"

He nodded 'this is not going to last long'

Rin then nodded to Erza.

Erza jumped down as she touched the floor she was already in the armor with her sword in hand is position to start battle.

Sesshomaru could say he was slightly impressed by that but didn't show it. He also assumed position and waited.

Rin and the rest took a seat to watch, other demons also showed up to see their lord fight the human. Rin smiled and signaled Erza to start.

Erza started the attack, which Sesshomaru just evaded he was fast and the human had no chance. Erza lunge forward again this time faster and the sword crashed with his this time, she continued to attack each time increasing her speed when they locked swords they pushed back.

"Not bad human" he commented

Erza smiled "human eh?! seems like you still have a few things to learn and so you know I'm just warming up, now let's get started" She strikes again; the crashing of swords didn't stop. Erza had to admit this was a good fight; he was good so now she will try a different thing. "Requip" She now sported her Flame Empress Armor. This armor is dark red predominantly, but also sports orange and black parts, with the first ones being shaped like flames and the second resembling Dragon's limbs. Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails.

Sesshomaru didn't know what was happening but he was ready. He notice her sword also changed.

She attacked "flame Slash!" flames came forward attacking him… 'Interesting' he thought but still didn't say anything; if she wanted to play that game he will play that game.

Sesshomaru flung out his whip at her almost grabbing her ankle but she jumped dodging the whip; And sending him another flame attack which caught part of his kimono sleeve. Even do his kimonos repair itself he didn't like to get it damaged, but he had to admit that he was enjoying this fight. Sesshomaru flung out his whip again, grabbing her sword and tearing it from her hand; he smirked now she couldn't defend herself.

"requip" she changed to her Lightning Empress Armor . This armor is golden and light bluish in color. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck and her hair gets styled in a long braid. Her weapon was now a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow 'another armor!' He launched forward striking down hard and she blocked his attacks.

"Lightning beam!" he heard her say a blue beam of lightning flew towards him. The attack was so fast be almost didn't have time to block it.

"Dragon strike!" Sesshomaru said

Erza was able to dodge the attack while she attacked back "Lightning Cyclotron" Lightning Beams where fired at the same time from the Magic Seal formed on the spear's tip. Even with how fast he was he was not able to dodge all the lightning.

That is when Rin stood up "fist blood on Lord Sesshomaru's upper arm…..congratulations Erza!" she smiled

Sesshomaru was stunned he lost to a human? Or what was she? Because he has never seen a human move or do anything that she did. He didn't like losing but he had underestimated his opponent and that was a big mistake.

"And thank you Lord Sesshomaru it was a great! Everything they say about you is true, you are very strong and your fighting style is impressive" she said giving him a big smile

Sesshomaru looked at her; her smile was beautiful like sunlight. He liked that she was happy. Did a small thing as a fight make her happy? That was ridiculous. He was walking towards her, he was been drawn to her decided to leave but before he could his father appeared.

Lord Inu No Taisho and King Kyoya clapped "congratulations girl" Lord Inu no Taisho said addressing Erza "not just anyone gets out of a fight alive with my son" he winked at her

Erza blushed at his words and when he winked her blushed deepen.

Lord Inu no Taisho now was at Sesshomaru's side and he elbowed him "Son I see that you are showing off to your future wife" he teased

Sesshomaru just glared back at his father while some laughed. Rin just looked at him, and gave him a tiny smile.

"Sesshomaru my boy escort your future wife, she wanted to see the areas around the castle" he order

He didn't want to be close to her but he couldn't say no in front of everyone. He nodded and walked up to her "shall we" he said with a bored voice

Rin smiled and nodded taking his arm. Rin felt electricity run thru her body when they were this close.

Sesshomaru looked at her guiding her; he was trying to control himself. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He had a mate but this felt stronger than what he felt for her.

As they walked she asked some questions which he answered with a few words.

The rest just watched the couple walking away, the lord and the king looked at each other and they went back inside to the castle.

From the balcony Kagura watched them walk together, she glared at the retreating couple. She will make Sesshomaru pay for this and that princess will die soon.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Please review….thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**UNKOWN DESTINY**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FAIRY TAIL**

Thanks for all your reviews and support, you guys are great! :)

Again I'm sorry about my misspelling , English is my second language and I'm human so I'm not perfect ;)

A few things:

**Bolds = inner demon**

"aaaaa" = speaking

_'aaaaa'_ = thoughts

************Chapter 7************

As they walked Rin had to admit that the west was beautiful they came to a field full of grass and flowers, some flowers she had never. Without noticing she let go of him and ran to the field laughing and spinning, it was beautiful she though before she bumped with something hard. At looking down she saw something scaly she squeak and jumped back.

Sesshomaru was instantly at her side holding her, he notice Ah-un sleeping "he won't harm you"

Rin felt silly she was acting like a child running and spinning like that when he was around and now this made her seemed like a weak person. She looked up at him; he was hugging her or a better way to say it protecting her from danger. "oh, he's not dangerous?"

He looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms "he won't harm you because I say he won't, I never said he's not dangerous"

"What is he? Can I touch him?" she asked still looking up at him

Sesshomaru saw her eyes widen, a pleading look she looked like a child asking for sweets. How can he deny her anything, he nodded "Ah-un"

The 2 headed dragon looked at their direction, he bowed at his owner. Then he sniffed taking Rin's scent and making a decision if he liked her or not. Both heads looked at each other and nodded.

Rin stretched her hand wanting to touch them, the heads came forward allowing her to touch them. She caressed both heads and necks. She looked to Sesshomaru "is he a dragon?"

"yes" Sesshomaru was surprised Ah-un was letting Rin touch him, he was very selective on the people they liked…he actually had to order Ah-Un to let Kagura near him and with Rin he didn't have to say anything.

Rin giggled Ah-Un was nuzzling her …she then tuned to Sesshomaru "he's very friendly"

"He likes you" he said, he then grabbed her waist and placed her on Ah-un saddle, he took a seat behind her. His arm came around her waist, pulling her to his chest making sure she wouldn't fall (AU: yeah right!). Sesshomaru then cursed himself he wasn't even thinking what he was doing, having her so close was not a good idea but then if he showed her the surroundings flying will be faster, yes that was it that was the reason that he was doing this so he could get rid of her presence soon he tried to convince himself. He motion Ah-un to go.

Rin didn't even know what to think, she liked having him so close to her she felt his heart beat, he was so warm and his scent was so masculine. When the dragon Ah-Un started flying she looked up at him smiling "this is wonderful Lord Sesshomaru"

"This way you get to see the land better" he stated not wanting to answer anything else; his demon was fighting him **mate! Take her now, we need to mate her NOW!... **No! We have a mate already **NO! This is our mate, mate her or I'll take over….**NO! Our mate is having a pup we can't do this…..**I will win our mate…..** Sesshomaru was able to take control and wasn't happy that his demon was making this hard for him. He wondered if this demon was correct and he had mistaken and taken the wrong mate, because this impulse he had to be with Rin what exactly how his father said he felt. Never in his life had he felt so confused. He was brought back by her voice.

"Look Lord Sesshomaru a waterfall, can we stop there? For a while?"

Ah-Un descended to the waterfall. Sesshomaru got off from Ah-Un and helped her off. They walked to the waterfall, while Ah-Un went to eat some grass. Sesshomaru took a seat under a tree, while Rin walked to the waterfall.

Rin felt the peace around her, she felt comfortable been around Sesshomaru. She even was acting childish around him and he didn't seem to care. She raised her dress to enter the water, and started walking; the water was so nice and without thinking started humming.

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rin screamed as felt down in the water

Sesshomaru was immediately in the water taking her out. He placed her in the ground, while he shook the water off his body.

Rin couldn't help but laugh, she knew that he was a dog demon but never thought that he will dry the water like an actual dog did.

Sesshomaru just looked back at Rin, his eyes slightly widen at seen her wet and her garments where stuck to her body and was able to see part of her body, he took off his haori "I suggest you wear this while that dries"

Rin looked down and she tried to cover, she shyly grabbed his haori and ran behind some trees to change. She extended her dress for it to dry. She came out from behind the trees.

Sesshomaru noticed his haori reached her knees. She sat next to him, she smelt delicious and now her scent was mixed with his, he had to admit he liked it. He snapped from his thoughts again, he needed to focus on another thing; he will try meditation while they waited.

Rin looked at him, he had an excellent upper body .She decided she liked it, but of course she wouldn't say it.

"I apologize Lord Sesshomaru, something hurt my feet and I felt down"

"Hn" he answered

"I thank you for getting me out and lending me your haori while my dress dries" Rin said

"Is that what is called what you wear? Dress. It doesn't cover much" he said

"Yes is a dress, women where I come from wear them and also are able to dress like men do. I actually like to wear men clothing, is more comfortable" Rin said smiling

"You'll wear Kimonos after the wedding" Sesshomaru said

Rin looked at him "is that an order Lord Sesshomaru?'

"You have to wear decent clothing" He answered

"Are you saying that what I wear is not decent?"

"Yes" he answered

"I see, you have a mate is she in agreement with this wedding?"

"There is no say in this"

Rin decided to see his reaction "there is an option…you have a brother that is not married. I can talk to father and the contract can be modified if we both agree"

Sesshomaru's blood started to boil just to think that Inuyasha would touch her, he growled. "There is no need for that"

Rin smiled inwardly she heard him growled, that meant he didn't like the idea. Rin really hated the fact that she might make Kagura unhappy, especially because she was pregnant. "Well I would hate to cause problems between you 2, and she is pregnant also. This must not be pleasant for her"

"Kagura knows this is my duty as future Lord of the west, there is no objection" He answered, of course he had objected before but now he couldn't object anymore for some reason he was been possessive and wanted to marry her, this demon decided to add….. **we will kill anyone that would touch her, she is MINE and MINE only . **Sesshomaru's temper was rising after his demon made that declaration again.

"I think it will be better to wait to have the wedding until she has the pup, and during that time we can get to know each other."

Sesshomaru looked at her, that sounded reasonable but he wonder if he will be able to handle it. He was having problems right now and he had just met her. On the other hand maybe with time he will grow accustom of this temptress and built a tolerance. Kagura won't be so distress for the rest of the pregnancy and that will be good for her and the pup. "That is reasonable, it could be arranged"

Rin smiled at him, and they sat quietly. Rin was happy he had agreed to wait and she will use that time to find out what was going on here. She felt conflicted and didn't like the fact that black ancient magic was been used, it was not easily detected unless you were a sorcerer and familiar with that kind of magic. She was told that magic was extinct when she was been taught about it by the master sorcerer. He never used it but it was his duty to instruct her about any kind of magic that could harm their people. Remembering what her master taught her, she was scared that that magic was in the wrong hands, it will be a disaster.

After some time had passed Rin stood up and went to see if her clothing was dry. Sesshomaru took that time to breathe and relax, her company was too much, even meditating wasn't helping and of course his demon wasn't helping.

Sesshomaru noticed that she came back wearing that weird clothing again so he stood and called Ah-un so they could leave. Without thinking he reached for a flower, he walked to Rin and placed the flower in her hair, after that he placed her on Ah-Un saddle.

Rin didn't know what to think so she decided lean forward and give him a kiss on the cheek.

If Sesshomaru was another person he would had flushed at the kiss but he kept his stoic face in place, even when his demon was screaming **kiss her back, she wants us…take her.**

He found himself reaching for her and pulling her off Ah–Un and looked down to the beautiful woman on his arms who was looking back at him with a confused expression ,he started lowering his face towards her…..

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Hope you like this chapter; leave me a comment in the review section


	8. Chapter 8

**UNKOWN DESTINY**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FAIRY TAIL**

Thanks so much for your patience, I had a few family and work things going on so I couldn't update sooner… Also thank you so much for your reviews you guys are awesome!

This was difficult chapter to write but I hope you enjoy it, also I apologize for my misspelling English is my second language …... Warning lemon in this chapter

A few things:

**Bolds = inner demon**

"aaaaa" = speaking

_'aaaaa'_ = thoughts

************Chapter 8************

Sesshomaru found himself reaching for her and pulling her off Ah –Un and looked down to the beautiful woman on his arms who was looking back at him with a confused expression ,he started lowering his face towards her, she smelled delicious and those lips were taunting him. He pressed his lips on hers, she tasted so good like nothing he had tasted before and he wanted more. This tongue battled her for dominance, while his hands had a mind of their own. He was caressing her back and started lowering his hands until they reached the place he wanted pulling her closer to his body.

Rin gasped when he felt his hands on her behind, he was too much for her and she felt something hard against her stomach and for what she felt it was growing, she flushed just thing about it. She pulled on his armor, wanting to feel him closer to her.

Sesshomaru released her and just looked eyes with her, looking at her eyes full desire. He took his armor off without even looking and then started advancing toward her and she stepped back with each step he gave. He smirked, he will enjoy the chase.

Rin did want him but she decided not to make things easy for him. So when he gave her that predatory look she turned and started running.

Sesshomaru decided to give her some time, it will be easy for him to catch her but he had to admit that she was making this interesting. He never had to chase anyone before; all the lovers he had before he mated Kagura came on their own and offered themselves to him. Even Kagura had sought his company, this princess was different. Kagura came to mind, what the hell was he doing chasing after this princess? Then he thought that he was not doing anything wrong Rin was his future wife, and Kagura should understand. Also he had not been able to touch Kagura since she conceived because the midwife said she was in delicate state and even when she was not pregnant, she had never been interested in sex much, she was more into politics, running the castle and taking care of her son.

May be having another wife was not a bad idea, and then he will not have to be relieving himself every time that Kagura denied him any attention. He loved her so much that he will not force her to do anything but he was a healthy male and had his needs. He will not take a lover because she respected her but marrying Rin will fix that problem. Suddenly Rin's scent hit him hard again and he could only focus on his prey. He had already gave her enough time, he leaped from one tree after another; he was able to hear her fast heart beat and her sweet scent, that special scent that showed him that she desired him as much as he did.

Rin saw him coming and she ran faster, when he tried to catch her she jumped and dodged him. She laughed while she kept running , she saw him land in front of her she trying to get her but she rolled on the floor avoiding his arms, quickly standing to continue running.

Sesshomaru was actually impressed she was fast, faster than what he expected a human to be. He was under estimating humans today, he actually liked the fact she thought she could outrun him. He was now ready to capture his prey, running after her he swept her off her feet.

"hey" Rin complained and tried to break free

Sesshomaru looked at her amused by her antics, he whispered in her ear "you really thought you can get away from me princess?" he then carried her back to where they were before the chase started and lowered her so she could stand.

Rin looked at him again, she saw that look again like he wanted to eat her and bit her lower lip unsure of what to expect.

He suddenly pulled her against him again, kissing her, slowly making her walk backwards until her back was against a tree, he lifted her pining her there.

Rin felt so hot he was driving her crazy, she could think of nothing more but him, his body and the heat he makes her feel. When he lifted her she wrapped her legs around his waist while her hands explored his upper body.

Sesshomaru liked the feeling of her been so close to him, he started trailing kisses from her mouth to her jaw to her ear pulling on her earlobe with his fangs he earned a moan, when he released it he whispered "let it out, I want to hear you" he started training more kissed down her neck where he licked and sucked. His hands were on her thighs now, one trying to reach his goal.

Rin started moaning louder with the pleasure he was giving her just kissing her, her hands now on his chest reached for his nipples twisting them. Making him groan.

He carried her and placed her in the grass, he kneeled in between her legs taking his kimono off. His hands went to her legs caressing them from her ankles to her knees and up to the insides of her thighs.

She felt hot and started to feel an ache in between her legs, his hands where traveling to her core and she really wanted him to stop toying with her.

Sesshomaru reached for her core, his fingers reaching for the small pearl rubbing it.

Rin whimpered at the treatment he was giving her and she decided to do something she heard her sister in law say that they like "so good, feels so good!" she felt him rub harder after that. "Yes like that, please don't stop"

Sesshomaru was having a hard time believing that she was making him feel like he had no control, her cries and her talking was making him crazy and he was ready to be inside her. He but he wanted to taste her all of her. He stopped his ministrations to take off the clothing that she was wearing. After seen her there laying down before him like how she came into the world he couldn't help to think that she was the most beautiful women he had seen her flawless skin, her chocolate eyes, full lips, her beautiful breast, her tiny waist and tone legs...she was perfect, her body, her scent and the way she tasted he couldn't ask for anything better. He lowers his head and started tasting her core, her sweet nectar was delicious, and he licked and sucked.

Rin felt that her body was heating more and more, he seemed to know what her body needed. It felt amazing; no he was amazing she thought.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore; he moved to be on top of her covering her body with his. He grabbed his member and positioned it on her entrance. He looked at Rin waiting for her to be ready. When she nodded, he decided to push into her in one thrust thinking that she will be in less pain.

Rin gasped feeling him inside of her, it hurt when he took her virginity but it was noting she couldn't handle. She actually felt complete, having her inside of him.

Sesshomaru waited for her to adjust, when she nodded at him he slowly pulled out and then back in fast. At hearing her moan he continued, setting a steady rhythm. Her body encased him so well "Riinnn you're so tight you feel so good" he groaned.

Rin started to meet his thrusts and wrapped her legs around him, wanting to pull him closer. She screamed when she hit a spot inside of her "so gooooddd….please more! Harder!"

Sesshomaru complied with her wishes, he continued hitting that spot inside her body that was making her moan and scream, he will please his mate first before he will reach his end. He started pumping faster and faster.

Rin loved how he was making her feel, his body against hers, the way he kissed her it was so good. She never experienced anything like this before. He looked at his face and could only see pleasure and his golden eyes now where part red and his fangs where longer. For some reason that made her more exited.

Sesshomaru lowered his face and started to nuzzled her, she was getting louder and louder he liked that she was loud and didn't hide her pleasure that make him find out what could make her scream. He ran his fangs all over her neck it and when he got to her jugular he sank his fangs in her neck.

Rin felt him bite her and instead of pain she felt her body explode with pleasure.

Sesshomaru felt her muscles clench around his member when he bit her and he finally found his release he felt all this energy drain. It had been so powerful; he had never experience his release so strongly. He moves to her side, bringing her next to him and closing his eyes enjoying the fact the she fits in his body so perfectly.

Rin got closer to him, she felt content just been there with him. She closed her eyes, feeling happy….she loved her future husband…her soulmate.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Hope it made sense and that you guys like it. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**UNKOWN DESTINY**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FAIRY TAIL**

Thanks for reading and the reviews

A few things:

**Bolds = inner demon**

"aaaaa" = speaking

_'aaaaa'_ = thoughts

************Chapter 9************

******Western Palace******

Kagura was in her champers pacing back and forward, she started to feel nervous, something was wrong she knew it. When she saw Sesshomaru and the princess leave, she had a bad feeling. Then her son hasn't returned and they needed to do something soon to that princess because if they didn't her father will kill her and her baby.

Kagura really didn't care about the title or the riches she had, before she got with Sesshomaru she was happy with the love of her life , but then her father had to get her involved in his plans and everything after that was fake. Her love for Sesshomaru fake, the story about how she had her son fake and now her pregnancy fake again, it wasn't his it was again from the demon that she loved. She still saw him often after she mated with Sesshomaru, she could never leave the love of her life, but her father will kill her, him and their son if she didn't do what she was told. Sometimes she thought about running away and at this moment she was really considering it.

Suddenly her body started hurting, she walked back to the futon, when she laid down she started to feel the pain intensify. She hoped it had nothing to do with her baby, she couldn't deliver early they all will notice it wasn't Sesshomaru's and she will be killed. She then felt the pain in her neck, she placed her hand on her mark and she felt it burn, tears started falling from her eyes the pain was so bad.

Her door suddenly flew open, Inukimi was there looking at Kagura with wide eyes.

"My lady! I …I don't know what is happening it hurts!" Kagura complain

"Kagura! Don't worry this will be over soon ok, just breath and try not to move" Inukimi was surprised that this was happening the mark was been removed. She felt anger and sadness she knew how it was, but the difference between her and Kagura is that she knew what was happening and was ready for the mark to be removed. She will have to talk to her son; this was not supposed to happen.

"What is happening to me?" Kagura cried the pain was unbearable

"Kagura darling, the mark is been removed" Inukimi said sadly

"What! Why?"

"It seems that Sesshomaru has marked someone else" she informed her

Kagura was shocked, not even one day here and the princess got Sesshomaru to mark her 'was she her real mate? Was that it?'

"Please my lady I wish to be left alone" Kagura said, even with all the pain she was going thru she wanted to be alone

Inukimi nodded and left, Kagura needed time and space to process this.

Kagura I some way felt relieved, she wasn't mark anymore. This was perfect, she could leave without been followed by Sesshomaru and will be able to be marked by Magatsuhi. They could all leave to the main land and disappear and her father will never find them. She was sure her sister Kana will be able to help her, in erasing their tracks.

She was actually grateful for the princess; she had helped her even without knowing. If Hakudoshi has something plan to eliminate her they will continue with that while they planned their escape. It was perfect. She will finally be free and happy.

******Western land -By the waterfall******

Sesshomaru looked down at the women he had in his arms, his hand caressing her back. Her skin is perfect, so soft and warm. Her hair soft and now her scent was mixed with his, she was HIS all HIS, he couldn't feel more proud and a tiny smile graced his stoic face.

Rin woke up feeling warm, she looked up and smiled.

"Slept well?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes it was….. You were wonderful" she answered his eyes where for intense that she had to look down feeling somehow shy

"I usually am" he joked, not something he did but he felt he could be different with her.

Rin looked up smiling at his arrogance, she knew he was joking "well it was a team effort you don't get all the credit"

Graving her chin he leaned forward "I never been a team player but I can make an exception with you" and then he placed a kiss on her lips. Which she responded eagerly.

Sesshomaru carrying her while he stood up, she raped her legs around him and leaned her body on his. "We need a bath before we return" he said while entering the water.

Once they were deep enough he moved his hands to caress her back, he was surprised that this woman was making him feel like a teenage demon. The contact of her body with his and her scent mixed with his was driving him insane again.

Rin felt him become harder 'horny dog' she thought and smiled…but she didn't mind it she actually enjoyed it a lot. She slid her hand in between their bodies and gripped him, starting to slowly pump him. He groaned at the contact of her small hand in his member, it felt great. She was getting him excited so fast 'what is this woman doing to me' he thought.

Sesshomaru lifted her and then lowered her joining their bodies again.

"Sooo good! Rin moaned

He set a fast pace, loving the way she incase him in her gorgeous body, she was so tight and warm.

Rin wanted to scream, to tell him how fabulous it felt… "Oh yes! Yes! More please don't stop!" she screamed. Sesshomaru felt more aroused hearing her, he groaned and thrusting as quickly and hard into her as he could "Rin come, come for me"

"Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuuuuu" Rin screamed her climax, throwing her head back.

Sesshomaru felt her inner muscles clamping around him, he growled again and released. He felt out of breath and his heart pumping so hard. It was wonderful, he loved the feeling. "I think we should clean ourselves now, we have to go back"

After they were done with their bath, they got on Ah-Un to return to the castle. After they left Ah-Un in the grass field, they started walking to the castle

"Rin, you have nothing to be ashamed. Mating is something natural and is normal for demons to mate before the ceremony. We will be married the human way soon" Sesshomaru informed her

Rin looked up "I know and I'm not ashamed. It was wonderful"

Sesshomaru nodded "it late I will escort you to your chambers"

"Thank you, I think I need to rest" Rin said

When they reached the castle Sesshomaru walked her to her chambers "if you need anything, my chambers are the ones next to yours"

"Thank you my lord, have a good night" Rin said pulling on his kimono to make him go down and give him a kiss in his cheek. She smiled coyly before closing the door.

Sesshomaru just stared at her door, he wanted to just go in and lay next to her. Deciding against it, he walked to his chambers. He sensed his mother angry aura, she was waiting for him. He opened the door "mother"

"Sesshomaru you have a lot to explain"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

THANKS FOR READING…Ok hope you guys liked it, leave me a review, comment or suggestion….just what you have in your mind about this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**UNKOWN DESTINY**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FAIRY TAIL**

Thanks for reading and the reviews

A few things:

**Bolds = inner demon**

"aaaaa" = speaking

_'aaaaa'_ = thoughts

************Chapter 10************

Sesshomaru looked at his mother with a bored expression, he was really hoping to sleep he was tired it had been a long day "what is it?"

"Do you know you hurt Kagura today?"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Are you so clueless Sesshomaru?!" Inukimi shouted "you took her mark away!"

Sesshomaru eyes widened for a few seconds and then he remember his emotions when he bit Rin, yes his beast took over at that time so of course he marked Rin as his mate and took Kagura's mark away. He cursed, that was not his intention, and she was making him act like a pup.

"What do you have to say for yourself?!" InuKimi snarled

"I don't have to justify my actions"

"SON you have a pregnant mate and you are changing her for a human"

"I'm doing no such thing" Sesshomaru growled

"Explain yourself!" InuKimi demanded

"Rin is my bride to be, she will take the tasks that Kagura doesn't want or can't do at the moment. That is all she will be"

Inukimi was shocked by his answer "you mean Kagura doesn't mate with you regularly?"

"No" he simply stated

Inukimi again was shocked it was known that demons had a rater active sexual life especially when they are so young as Sesshomaru and Kagura, that didn't seem right. Did Kagura have someone else? She always seemed interested in court matters and other things, she assumed that Kagura was getting prepared to be the lady of the west but also it had taken so long to conceive their first child it was not normal. Now that she thought about it, when she mated, she and Taisho would sometimes spend days without coming out of their chambers something that she didn't remember happening with them.

"I will retire for now, rest well my son" Inukimi than left with more questions than answers. Buts she will get to the bottom of this. She will have to talk to Taisho about this. For once she felt like things where slipping from her, she had always noticed everything, how could she not see this before? She walked to Taisho's study

"Come in Kimi" Lord Inu No Taisho said sensing her presence

Inukimi walked and took a seat next to Taisho and Izayoi.

"Sesshomaru marked Rin today"

"That's my boy!" Inu No Taisho chuckled

Izayoi gasped…not only one day and that had happen?!

"Taisho!" Inukimi scolded

"What?" Inu No Taisho asked innocently, but inside he was proud of his boy ' he was fast he couldn't close business that fast even when he was young and not mated… oh the things I think' he thought.

"This is not a joking matter; Kagura was in a lot of pain because of this"

The lord was now serious, he knew the pain she had to go thru and she was pregnant she would be more sensitive to the pain and the pup would also feel it. "How is she? Is the pup alright?"

"In pain, I was with her but she asked to be left alone" Inukimi responded

"I see"

"Why would he do that? I mean he was opposed to this marriage in the 1st place" Izayoi asked

"That is what brings me here" she looked at her husband "Sesshomaru said Rin will do what Kagura wouldn't and that includes mating"

Inu No Taisho eyebrows rose "mating? Kagura doesn't mate with him?"

"According to our son, no" Inukimi responded

Izayoi blushed remembering and said "that is not normal"

The lord of the west was silent, that was not normal, not normal at all. The mark had different purposes and one of the most important ones involved mating. They were young and his son for what he just heard was very healthy, how could this be. Usually at the beginning you mated like crazy, well he did and then it slow down from there. All of demons and specially dog demons had that that in common. You mated until you impregnated your mate, but…it took so long for her, it must have been because they didn't mate like regular couples did.

"I agree with Izayoi" Inukimi said

He nodded agreeing "Did he give a reason?"

"No, what are you thinking Taisho?"

"Sesshomaru has a lot of control over himself, we know that and he has his goals but something is definitely wrong here, I will have to talk to Sesshomaru"

"So then the wedding will be soon" Izayoi said

"Well after what happen today is only logical" the lord answered laughing. Ahh his son was surpassing him already in some things he tough. He was proud of him.

The conversation continued between the 3.

******In Rin's chambers******

As soon Rin entered she was tackled by her sisters all waiting for the gossip. Her mother was sitting in the small sitting area and motions her to sit next to her.

Rin went and sat down next to her mother, Queen Arisa started pouring tea. She glanced at her daughter knowingly. "So Rin ….how was your tour of the western lands. I'm guessing Sesshomaru had a lot to show you" she said smirking

Rin blushed while her sisters giggled.

"We need details…how was the hmmm…. Landscape?" her mother continued teasing

"Mother!" Rin whined

"Oh! That good huh?" the queen smiled, signaling her daughters to say something

"Oh Rin tell us, did he show you E-VE-RY-THING?" Kagome asked wiggling her eyebrows

Rin was turning redder

"I beat the territory is BIG" Sango commented trying to hold her laugh at Rin's reaction

"Must be huge because they took soooo loooong to come back" Mika said giggling

"I know the territory is big but I beat they traveled around it more than once for the looks of it" the queen commented

Rin's face was like a tomato from all the comments and she was took a few zips of her tea.

"It was great he really knows how to give a tour" Rin giggled

"Is that so?" the queen commented

"Yes mother it was….great, I never thought

"I never thought it could be like that"

The queen's eyes soften and shinned with happiness "I'm glad dear, you deserve it. But we need details"

Rin told them what had happen and got some advised from the married women.

" I will lift the spell from the room as soon as we leave, so girls lets go rest that tomorrow we have a lot to do" the queen said

"You put a spell on the room?" Kagome asked

The queen smiled "of course dear, demons have excellent hearing and this conversation had to be between all of us. Also if any rumors got to your father or your brother hell will break lose"

All of them nodded and said goodnight to Rin leaving the room.

When everyone left Rin got ready for bed, she blew the candles out. She looked around the place she will be staying, the chimney was beautiful and gave the room good light and warmth she liked it. She yawned and then when to bed hugging one of the pillows she smiled and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over.

Outside in the forest a black shadow lingered waiting ….

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

THANKS FOR READING…Ok hope you guys liked it, leave me a review, comment or suggestion….just what you have in your mind about this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**UNKOWN DESTINY**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FAIRY TAIL**

**Also thanks so much for the reviews****, ****I appreciate all the support. It makes me want to continue writing.**

A few things:

**Bolds = inner demon**

"aaaaa" = speaking

_'aaaaa'_ = thoughts

************Chapter 11************

In the forest a black shadow waited to signal this man to advance to complete their mission. He wondered why the person who sent them told him not to be overconfident just because she was human and that will be difficult to kill her. Was also told about the previous attack, but he and his men are professional assassins. Even with that knowledge he was told to take as many men as possible. He scoffed a human difficult to kill, what was this world coming to if demons have to be scared about a weak human.

The boss signaled his men to advance towards the balcony of the lightly lighted chambers. As they entered they got ready, the leader saw the human princess sleeping, and he rolled his eyes he couldn't believe he had to bring his best men for this. He walked to the bed, he will do it himself and took the dagger out, and he will stab her heart. He raised the dagger and then moved it toward his target but the dagger was stuck in midair a few inches above her body, his eyes widen a barrier was around the princess preventing anything getting close. He tried to take the dagger out but was unable.

"That wasn't nice" Rin said with a smug smile

The boss was suddenly thrown and hit the wall. His men at the ready to attack.

Rin stood up taking the dagger in her hand and laughed "was this supposed to kill me?" she said playing with the dagger and then threw it piercing the arm of the boss, pinning it to the wall "so is that all you got?"

The boss was trying to get the dagger out, while he ordered his men to start the attack. The attack started and Rin took them all. After all the men were dead , the boss still trying to get the dagger out but there was something that was keeping him there and was unable to move.

Rin turned and smiled at him "Don't bother you will never be able to take it out or move" she took a sit in front of him. "you know, attacking someone for no reason is not nice I don't think I have done anything to you….If you want to live I suggest you start talking"

Masaru looked at the women in front of him, she looked delicate but she was lethal for what he saw. He looked around his men dead in a pile in the corner of the chambers, there was not even a sign that something happen just minutes ago. He then looked back at the princess, he knew when he lost. "What do you want to know?"

Rin smiled "I like you! You are smart, let's see ….. Who sent you?"

"Hakudoshi" he answered

Rin frowned she didn't know anyone by that name "who is he?"

"The son of Lady Kagura"

"Did he say anything?"

Masaru sighed "he said you were on the way, dangerous and not to underestimate you, take all the men I could to kill you princess"

"And what do you think?"

Masaru looked at her in shock he wasn't expecting that question.

"Oh common, tell me what do you think of me?" Rin insisted

"Well my lady for what I saw I think you fight very well, I never expected someone that looked so delicate fight the way you did. I mean no disrespect but you are also very beautiful for a human" Masaru said hoping she wouldn't end his life for what he said

"I appreciate your honesty, now what about I forgive your offence. You will leave and comeback tomorrow to visit me and offer your services to me as a guard when my family leaves"

Masaru again was shocked and speechless; she wanted him to work for her?

"I need allies and friends in this my new home, it will be a honest job and you will be rewarded….so what do you think?"

He bowed his head "my lady I will be honor, but I have no men to command now it will be only me"

Rin looked at him "Don't worry about that now, tomorrow you will have your men back"

Masaru curious looked at the corner where his men where and saw nothing, he blinked a few times trying to focus but still nothing.

"You'll see them again tomorrow morning and don't worry about your injuries, they will heal by tomorrow. One more thing, don't mention anything that happen here to anyone. Now go and do what you need." Rin said giving him the dagger.

Masaru bowed again before leaving. On his way to see Hakudoshi, he had thought of how amazing the princess was giving him a chance to have an honest life. He was an orphan his parents were killed when he was young and the only way to survive was learn to be an assassin, not something he wanted but that was the life that was force to him by his guardians. Now his life was going to change, and he will be working for a powerful princess, the soon to be wife of Lord Sesshomaru.

Hakudoshi waited for Masaru in a cave near, when he saw him arrive all injured and alone he knew things didn't go well "what happen?"

"She killed all of my men" he answered

Hakudoshi cursed "you are useless, I won't pay you" he left, his plan failed for the second time she was more powerful that what he expected again. He didn't have any more options but to talk to his grandfather. He didn't want things to get more out of hand.

Masaru looked at Hakudoshi's retreating form, he didn't mind not been paid at least he was still alive and tomorrow his life will change. He looked up at the sky seen the stars thinking of his parents "I will make both of you proud from now on"

******Back at the castle*******

Rin walked out to the balcony, lifting the silent spell off from her room. She sat on the stone railing resting her back on the castle wall. She didn't know this Hakudoshi but this was the 2nd attack, was Kagura behind all this? Yes she was, she had that dark magic around her so she will be tied to all this. The witch that did the spell was not in the castle, she was sure of that. Her family was helping her with all this, so she needed to find out about them. She will get to the bottom of everything. She looked to the skies, and started singing in a low tone and then stopped.

"Can't sleep? " She asked

"Some screams woke me up but it suddenly stopped when you started talking"

Rin huffed "I was singing not screaming"

He rose an eyebrow "signing? It sounded like someone was been tortured"

"You think you are funny? "Rin asked

"No" Sesshomaru answer "come" he said offering his hand

Rin took it and was lead to the bed "you need to rest" he said kissing her forehead and getting her in the bed

He walked back out the balcony

"Stay with me" Rin whispered

He looked back at her and nodded. He lay next to her, pulling her towards his body hugging her.

"Good night Maru"

"Good night little one"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

THANKS FOR READING…Ok hope you guys liked it, leave me a review, comment or suggestion….just what you have in your mind about this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**UNKOWN DESTINY**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FAIRY TAIL**

Thanks for reading and the reviews

A few things:

**Bolds = inner demon**

"aaaaa" = speaking

_'aaaaa'_ = thoughts

************Chapter 12************

******The city******

Hakudoshi got to his grandfather home, later that night. He like always was received by the servants and lead to his rooms. The next morning during breakfast he will discuss the issue with his grandfather.

In the morning Hakudoshi satin the table waiting for his grandfather, he could fell him getting close he had that overwhelming presence that could almost suffocate him.

"ahhh! My grandson is honoring me with his presence today! To what do I owe the honor?" Naraku said sarcastically

Hakudoshi rolled his eyes but stood and bowed "grandfather is nice to see you again"

"Is it?" Naraku asked siting down

"Grandfather there is a problem" Hakudoshi said wanting to get to the point

"According to your mother you will take care of the problem"

"That is it, I have tried twice"

"Twice you say may be you need to hire better people to take care of it" Naraku said

"They were all demons, the second people I hired only attacked the princess and she is still alive. Masaru is the best one around"

At that Naraku raised an eyebrow; he knew Masaru was the best at this kind of work.

Hakudoshi continued "I asked him to take all of his men. He returned alone, injured and with none of his men"

Naraku's eyes widen, now that was no good. He was getting ready to attack the castle and take over the west but now he had to learn about these unknown enemies "I see, what can you tell me about them?"

"Not much grandfather, but we need to do something"

"Don't worry we will. For now I need you to go back to the castle and find out about them and report back to me. I will plan something" Naraku said, already formulating a plan.

"Ok I will then" Hakudoshi said

"Eat now, this will be taken care off soon" Naraku assured his grandson.

******Western Castle******

Rin stretched in the bed, she had the best sleep ever. When she looked to her side golden eyes were staring back at her.

"Good morning!" she said smiling

He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck taking her scent "indeed it is"

Rin giggled and pushed him back "you need to behave!"

"Hn" he said while he started licking and sucking on her neck

"Hey!" she laughed "I said behave!"

"This Sesshomaru is behaving" now his hands where caressing her body

"No you're not!" she giggled breaking free of his grasp and getting off the bed. "I have to get ready"

Sesshomaru laid there in the bed watching her get a few things out of some trunks.

"I need to change" Rin said

He nodded

"ummm don't you need to get ready?"

"No"

"Well I do and I would appreciate some privacy" Rin said

"Not happening" Sesshomaru answered, he never was the playful type but it just felt natural with her and he also didn't want to leave.

"But I need to get ready for the day"

"Go on then"

Rin decided to get dress, she took off her pajamas. She noticed Sesshomaru tilted his head to one side.

"What is that?" he pointed

"Is a corset, it keeps them in place" Rin answered

"You didn't wear one yesterday"

"Well it was a long trip so no, I didn't"

He watched her get into her undergarments 'the corset thing and the panty as she called them' they looked foreign to him but not bad. Before she could put her dress on, he got up from the bed and to an armoire taking a package out handing it to her.

Rin grabbed the package and opened it "a kimono! You want me to wear this?"

"You need decent clothing"

"My clothing is decent and I like it"

"Wear it" He said

She rolled her eyes "I'll try it, but if I don't like it I'll take it off" Rin said, she had enough wearing dresses and now she had to wear a kimono. Why couldn't she wear her pants, those where comfortable.

She placed the kimono on the bed, she had an idea how to put it on but looking at it had too many pieces, looked like it was more than one kimono. Was she supposed to wear all of those at the same time? Rin looked back at him and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Allow me my lady" he started dressing her, when he was all done he took her to the mirror. There standing behind her they looked at themselves in the mirror. "Beautiful" he whispered to her

Rin had to admit that they looked good together.

"I will retire for now" Sesshomaru said leaving

As soon as he left there was a knock on the door, Rin shook her head he knew someone was coming.

"Come in" She said

A young girl came in "My lady my name is Ishi I have been assigned as your personal maid" she said bowing

"Nice meeting you Ishi, please when we are alone call me Rin"

The demoness didn't know how to answer so she just nodded "I'm here to help you get ready for the day…I- I think I'll help you with your hair?"

Rin smiled and sat down, Ishi started combing her hair.

"So Ishi, are you ok been my maid. I'm sure my father won't mind leaving a maid for me." Rin said

"Oh no, no my lady I'm happy, is an honor serving the future wife of Lord Sesshomaru." Ishi answered nervously

"So you don't mind me been human? If you do I can talk to them for you to get your old job back and I told you to call me Rin"

Ishi smiled, she liked her future lady "my work at the palace is usually cleaning the floors or the stables, feeding the animals or some of the lowest jobs" she said and then added "you see I'm married to a human, before I got married I was the personal maid for Lady Kagura but as soon as she found out they lowered me… also I'm the only one that was willing to take this job"

Rin turned around and took Ishi's hand "thank you for your honesty; I hope we become friends and I'm happy that now you have a better job…..so do you love him?"

"Yes Kichiro is the love of my life" Ishi answered with a dreamy voice

Rin giggled Ishi looked and sounded so in loved "oh I want to meet him"

"We live in the city, may be when you have time you can come have dinner with us" Ishi said "let's get you ready, is almost breakfast time"

After she was done, Rin was walking to the dining room accompanied by Ishi when she noticed Kagura and Sesshomaru coming out of a room arguing. Kagura looked very upset and started walking fast, when Sesshomaru tried to stop her she slapped his hand. Kagura walked towards the dinning room and Sesshomaru walked towards a different direction. Rin looked at Ishi "she said she will go to stay with her parents for a while" Ishi whispered to Rin knowing her Lady didn't have as good of hearing as demons did.

Rin nodded, she would go visit Kagura when she was with her family. When Rin arrived at the dining room almost everyone was there. She got a glare from Kagura and who she supposed was her son Hakudoshi. Rin smiled back not even affected by the stares.

"Good morning!" Rin greeted the table

"Good morning" they greeted back

Inuyasha arrived at the dining room and looked at Rin with a smirk and then he winked at her. Rin just smiled back, Sesshomaru's younger brother was silly, he reminded her of Natsu.

Inuyasha sat next to the girl that stole his food yesterday, he decided to start eating, there was to many people in the table and he was hungry. So he started pulling food on his plates, just to make sure he had enough.

Natsu that was sitting in front of Inuyasha decided that if someone was eating already then he will start also, and then everybody else started getting food on their plates without waiting for the Lord or King.

It started to become a competition, Inuyasha then noticed his father staring and tried to smile with his mouth been full. All became silent when the Lord, King and ladies arrived. They all stood and bowed. Inuyasha and Natsu where choking on the food while trying to bow.

After they were sited, Lord Inu No Taisho looked around and spotted his youngest impatient to continue eating and smiled. His son's stomach had no limit. "Good morning everyone, please continue"

Inuyasha then started eating, he then noticed that his plates where getting low very fast 'Am I eating so fast?' he wondered and then he saw the food thief getting some food from his plate. He turned and stared at her when she tried to take more food.

Kagome looked at the prince and smiled sheepishly "sorry, but you got all the sushi I like"

Inuyasha sighed "we can share, just don't eat it all like yesterday"

"I didn't" Kagome huffed.

Sesshomaru entered the dining room spotting Rin that was again surrounded by males and then turned to look at Kagura that looked very upset. He sat next to Kagura, who decided to ignore him.

Lord Inu No Taisho decided to start the conversation "today the ladies will start planning the wedding, it was decided that it will be in 2 weeks. It will be enough time for the planning. Tomorrow will be the presentation of my new daughter in the city and all are to participate in the celebration."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru "my lord, your son and I had thought of waiting until Lady Kagura has the pup. In her state it will be the best"

Inukimi looked at her and was about to respond but Kagura intervene "that is very generous of you but I will be leaving today to spend time with my family. I don't want to be on the way and you can be married when you had plan"

"You will not be leaving" Sesshomaru said in a threatening voice

"I will accompany my mother, she will be safe and the city is close" Hakudoshi said

Kagura fake smiled "you see love, nothing will happen to me. We will leave in a few hours"

Inukimi and Izayoi looked at each other thinking that Kagura was planning something.

"Is settled then" Lord Inu Taisho said. He will have her followed to see what she was doing.

After breakfast they all moved to the garden to drink tea and continue the conversation. The women sat separate from the men. The women discussing the wedding while the men talked about other things. Ishi came running to deliver a message to Rin "yes have him come in"

Masaru followed the maid to the garden when he saw princess Rin he smiled. Rin stood and smiled at the demon.

"Princess Rin is an honor to see you again" bowing "I have come to offer my services"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Thanks for reading, remember to leave me a comment, review or whatever you have in your mind


	13. Chapter 13

**UNKOWN DESTINY**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FAIRY TAIL**

I want to thank everybody that is reading, following, favoring or reviewing this story. It makes me very happy , thanks! Thanks! And now on with the story

A few things:

**Bolds = inner demon**

"aaaaa" = speaking

_'aaaaa'_ = thoughts

************Chapter 13************

Rin "yes have him come in"

Masaru followed the maid to the garden when he saw princess Rin he smiled. Rin stood and smiled at the demon.

"Princess Rin is an honor to see you again" bowing "I have come to offer my services"

"I'm happy to see you again, why of course I have something that I need you to do for me" Rin said

"Of course" Masaru said

"Please excuse me" Rin said to the rest, the demons where just staring at her.

"let's walk" Rin said to Masaru "Laxus"

Laxus was at her side in an instant. When they were at a reasonable distance Rin started talking "I need you to find out everything you can about Lady Kagura's family, follow them and report to Laxus their activity"

"That will be easy"

"If you need to hire more people do it, I need someone following Kagura all the time "Rin said

"Of course, how often do we need to report" Masaru asked

"At least once a day, but if you see something strange report it" Rin answered

"Ok my lady, I will take my leave now" bowing he disappeared

"Laxus, keep me informed if anything is relevant"

"Getting to know the family or should I say the enemy" Laxus smirked

"Always, I also plan to visit her in the city to see how she is going" Rin smiled

Laxus laughed "you are terrible"

Rin slapped his arm "hey I'm just concerned about her pregnancy"

"Yeah right!" Laxus chuckled

When they arrived back to the garden the planning continued. Sesshomaru looked at Rin and then at Laxus not liking that Rin left with Masaru and the blond guy. He knew Masaru and he was shocked when he was there to see Rin. An assassin coming openly to offer his services to his future wife was something he didn't expect. He will have to find out about that, after he talked to Kagura again. His thoughts were interrupted when the women started talking again.

"I forgot to tell you dear that I like your Kimono, where did you get it?" Her mother asked

"Oh! It's a present from Lord Sesshomaru. He said I needed decent clothing" Rin laughed

The women laughed "Oh my! May be we need to get some for tomorrow's celebration, I never thought our clothing was inappropriate" Queen Arissa said

"They don't look comfortable" Kagome complained

"We should try it, all of us" Erza said eyeing the men that looked uncomfortable but nodded eagerly. They knew they had no option if Erza said they had to do something they had to do it, they didn't want to die.

Rin rolled her eyes at seen the reaction from the suggestion of Erza or she should say order.

Sesshomaru looked at his father "I have things to do"

The lord just nodded.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and nodded his good-bye. Rin smiled back and then went back to the talk.

******Kagura's chamber******

"What happen now?" Kagura asked her son

"Mother, I had to ask grandfather for help"

"WHAT!" Kagura wasn't expecting that

"The assassin I hired came back alone and badly injured. The men he took with him didn't come back" Hakudoshi said

"When was this?"

"Last night" he answered

"I didn't hear any attack going on last night and I'm close enough to hear something happening" Kagura said not sure what had happen

"That is strange, I'll ask around to see if someone noticed something happening" Hakudoshi said

Sesshomaru enter the chamber at that moment he looked at Hakudoshi "leave"

Hakudoshi bowed and left to do his investigation. He will first go to the princess chamber to see if he could see any sign of battle.

"You are not leaving" Sesshomaru stated

Kagura decided not to answer

"If you leave I'll drag you back here" Sesshomaru threaten

"Why do you need me here? You have that human whore now" Kagura spat

"She's not a whore and you won't call her that again, you understand!" he said angry

"So what do you call a woman that you have just meet and already bedded with you?" she asked

"Kagura she is my future wife" he growled, he was losing his patience

"You marked her! Took the mark from me! You didn't even consider the fact that I'm pregnant with _your_ pup before you did that. You didn't even have the courtesy to let me know so I would be ready for the pain. You always hated humans and now look at you, you stink of her ,you are pathetic!" Kagura spat

Sesshomaru now had her pin in to the wall, his eyes now crimson color he will not hurt her because she was expecting his pup but that didn't mean he will tolerate her "YOU WILL RESPECT ME and HER, DO YOU UNDERSTAND! I will only say this once, I'm your lord and not even you can go without punishment"

Kagura trembled; she had never seen him this mad before. She nodded.

Sesshomaru placed her in the bed "you will stay here, I will not have my son in danger all because of your foolishness"

Kagura needed to leave soon, before she delivered "Sesshomaru, I apologize this is just happening so fast for me. You told me something and did the opposite. Is too much for me, please let me visit my family. I won't stay long, I just need some peace. Is so busy here and even when I can't say anything about your marriage it makes me upset and is not good for the pup. I know I'll be safe at my father's. The trip is not far and Hakudoshi will be with me. Please" Kagura begged

Sesshomaru knew what she said was true, her arguments were good and he never denied her anything before 'why now, he had hurt her doing the opposite of what he had told her' not liking the idea he said "go. I'll send for you if you don't come back soon"

Kagura smiled "thank you!" she got close to him and hugged him. She then caressed his face and placed a kiss on his lips. He didn't return the kiss and Kagura took a step back. She didn't care she was just doing it because she had to.

Sesshomaru felt uncomfortable and felt a shiver down his spine, for some reason he didn't like the contact with her. It was weird he thought he had always craved her to touch so much, sometimes it drove him insane when she rejected him and he ended training for hours or went out to kill any treat in the lands just to take his frustration out. And now he didn't like it, interesting.

There was a knock on the door

"Come in" Kagura said

"My lady I'm here to help you pack" the maid said.

"You may start" Kagura said "I'll leave after packing is done" Kagura said to Sesshomaru.

He nodded and left the chamber.

Kagura, started selecting what she would take, the maid eyeing her suspiciously while she helped her pack. After all the packing was done, the servants took the trunks to the carriage. Hakudoshi and Kagura then left towards the city.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

THANKS FOR READING…Ok hope you guys liked it, leave me a review, comment or suggestion….just what you have in your mind about this chapter.

I know, I know it was a short chapter but the next update will come soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**UNKOWN DESTINY**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FAIRY TAIL**

Thanks for reading and the reviews

A few things:

**Bolds = inner demon**

"aaaaa" = speaking

_'aaaaa'_ = thoughts

********Chapter 14********

Sesshomaru looked at the carriage depart from the top of the castle; he then felt a presence next to him. "Father" he greeted.

"Son, what's on your mind?" the lord also looking at the carriage

Sesshomaru has always been a demon of few words, so it was difficult to talk about feelings to his father "I talked to Kagura before she left"

"Something in her is bothering you, isn't it?"

"Yes…father when you marked Izayoi did you felt anything for my mother?"

Lord Inu Taisho had tried to have this talk with his son before but it didn't go well the few times he tried so now was the his chance "Son, my marriage with your mother was arranged even with that I loved and admired your mother. Unfortunately she was not my soul mate, when I meet Izayoi there was this strong pull to her it was something I couldn't avoid. I tried because I didn't want to hurt you and your mother but I couldn't do it, it was stronger than me. But your mother knew before I took the mark. You know that it didn't change my feelings for you, I still love you and I'm proud of the demon that you have become"

Sesshomaru knew now what he meant he in some way felt the same about Rin, but he was too proud to admit it "I know…. did you touch my mother after you marked Izayoi?"

"No, I didn't desire her anymore. Once you mark your soul mate your demon will not allow it. In the case that you do it can hurt or your demon will not be satisfied and may kill the one you bedded" the Lord explained

"hn…. but I didn't have any problem with Rin."

Lord Inu No Taisho laughed "that my boy is because the one you marked wasn't your soul mate, maybe you thought she was but the fact that you were able to mate Rin and mark her so fast is evidence of that. Also it shows you that your demon recognized your soul mate for that to had happen"

Sesshomaru was processing what his father said; he knew a lot about other things but feelings was not his forte. "So you never had any contact with mother?"

"Yes, you have seen I hold her hand, hug her sometimes but nothing more. She is my wife, we are friends and I respect her and value her as so"

"I didn't like when Kagura hugged me or kissed me. I never had that happen"

Lord Inu Taisho raised an eyebrow, he knew this was hard for his son so he had to be careful with the conversation if he was to get the information he needed "how often did you have physical contact with her before?"

Sesshomaru looked at his father "everyday"

"Son I meant, how often did you mate?"

"That is none of your concern" Sesshomaru responded

"I'm trying to help you figure this out, for example when you first get together is normal that you mate several times a day and then it slows down as the time passes. I took me and your mother 2 years to slow down, same with Izayoi. Is something normal there is no shame in it"

Sesshomaru frowned "I have more control; I didn't need to mate that often"

Lord Inu Taisho laughed "son that has nothing to do with control is your demon instinct. How many times did you mate yesterday?" Asked knowingly

"Twice" Sesshomaru said feeling proud?! He wasn't sure it was something to be proud about yet

The lord laughed and slapped his son's back "that's my boy!"

"Father" Sesshomaru threaten

"I'm sorry, but for what I figured you didn't mate with Kagura as a normal couple did. May be she had a lover, are you sure the pup is yours?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widen for a few seconds, he never thought of that. "I never smelled anyone else on her. I did felt disgusted when she hugged and kissed me before she left"

"There are ways to hide scents my son. Your reaction might be a sign" the father lord said "I tried to scent the pup today but I got nothing, at this stage I was able to scent you and Inuyasha, I was also able to tell you were males"

Sesshomaru was again thoughtful was he so blind that he didn't notice, did Kagura do something to him to not notice all the was happening "I haven't scented the pup either"

"Your mother got suspicious yesterday and brought the concern to me"

"Mother?"

"Yes she was upset that you took the mark from Kagura when she was pregnant without warning and said that she talked to you about it and then you mention that Rin will be mating with you because Kagura wasn't. She got suspicious" Lord Inu No Taisho said

"So that is why she didn't continue arguing with me and left" Sesshomaru said

"Yes after she talked to you she went to talk to us about it" Lord Inu No Taisho said

"Hn"

"So what do you think is happening?" the lord father asked

"I think she's running away" Sesshomaru said

"We have to make sure is not your son she's carrying before anything"

"Is not mine" Sesshomaru said angry

"Son, you are not sure of that yet. Is not your fault, sometimes we don't see the things that we have in front of us. And we have been blind, not only you but me and your mother also. If we go by instinct I think is not yours also but we need to be sure" the Lord father tried to be supportive but knew that his son was hurting even if he didn't look like it.

Sesshomaru was looking at the road which the carriage left and was feeling the need to go after it. He left his father's hand on his shoulder wanting to calm him. He knew his father and even if he was calm, he was someone no one messed with him without paying for it.

"Come son, we have our ladies and guests waiting" Lord Inu No Taisho said.

Sesshomaru followed his father.

******Trip on the carriage******

Kagura looked at her son, she felt uncomfortable leaving the castle. She knew her father wouldn't like this but there was no other option, she had enough of pretending to love someone that she didn't and now that she knew that her baby was not Sesshomaru's she had the risk of delivering and getting caught.

"Mother stop been so concern"

"I can't help it"

"I asked around about the events yesterday and no one mention anything about an attack. Don't you think that is interesting?"

"Yes, I wonder why I didn't hear anything. I think there is something more to them"

"I was thinking the same thing, this can really affect grandfather's plan"

"Hakudoshi, we need to leave. Once I deliver we need to go far away from here. I don't care about father's plan to take over the west"

"Mother do you think he will let us"

"I need to talk to Hanna, she is powerful enough to help us"

"What are you concern about?"

"Nothing warranties us that your grandfather is going to win; the Taisho family had been the lords of the west for centuries. I know that my father is powerful and has things up his sleeves but something tells me this is not going to well. And even if it does do you think father will stop there, after taking the west he will try for the other lands. Is not going to end soon"

"Yes grandfather is ambitious" Hakudoshi knew his grandfather well, he knew that what his mother said was true. All the family did what he wanted them to do, he remember how happy her mother was before she was force to mate with Sesshomaru and it was all because of his plans. His father was left alive but he was almost like a slave to his grandfather for some time. When he was able to earn the trust of his grandfather he was the one gathering the army. His father also wasn't happy about it but had no other option, it was that or die. He sighed and looked outside.

Kagura nodded, she needed to think and plan carefully their escape.

The rest of the way they were both quiet both thinking what they could do to be free.

******The western castle******

When Lord Inu No Taisho and Sesshomaru got to where their guest were Inuyasha was outside the door

"You seriously don't want to go in there" Inuyasha said pointing at the room

The lord opened the door and his eyes grew, the room was a mess, covered with rolls of fabric. The seamstress and her assistants were all around the room, measuring and taking notes. Izayoi and Inukimi looked happy, showing the different silks to the family. King Kyoya was standing wrapped in different color silks and had an annoyed look on his face. Queen Arissa kept asking him about other colors that she liked.

Inuyasha rested on the door frame with his arms crossed "told you"

Sesshomaru looked around for Rin, she was sitting at the end of the room by a window looking out. The sun light on her skin and the faraway look she had, he thought she looked like an angel….beautiful! he walked towards her and sat down next to her.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru "hi" she said smiling at him and then laid her head on his arm enjoying his company.

"Let's go somewhere quieter" he had enough of all the noise

Rin looked around and then at him "I'll like that"

Sesshomaru stood, offering his hand to her. Rin placed her hand on his and felt a shock go thru her body. They walked out of the room; Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows and smiled at them.

If Sesshomaru was someone else he would have pounded his head right then or rolled his eyes at his younger brother but he just ignored him. He walked her to his study.

Rin looked around amazed by the paintings, and one of the walls was full of scrolls. There was a sitting area next to the chimney; there were also two big stain windows that had a beautiful design. The light that came in from the window made the room look cozy she thought, she would enjoy spending time here reading.

Sesshomaru led her to the sitting area, he motion her to sit while sitting next to her. Tea was brought minutes later, Rin served the tea and offered him a cup.

"Rin, are you aware of the mark I left on your neck"

"Yes, I saw it this morning but I also felt when you bit me " she said lightly blushing remembering what happen yesterday.

Sesshomaru smirked pleased with her reaction "it has a meaning, is a mark that symbolizes that you are my mate"

Rin tilted her head to the side "wasn't Kagura your mate?"

"She was marked, but she's not my real mate because I was able to mark you" He answered

"So you mean that you can go mark someone else?" Rin asked

"No"

"How do you know?" Rin was curious

"My demon made me mark you, that means that you are my real soul mate" Sesshomaru answered

"I see, is Kagura ok?"

"She was upset" He answered

"And how do you feel that your soul mate is human?" Rin asked

Sesshomaru was tired of talking, he had talked to much today and the day was not even close to ending….. He reached for Rin and sat her on his lap caressing her face. He continued by nuzzling her neck "you smell so good" he purred

Rin the bit her lower lip; he made her fell so hot. She turned and straddled him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Sesshomaru pulled her towards him, he wanted her, he started kissing and licking her neck while his hands untied her obi.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

YES I KNOW I'M EVIL BUAHAHA! LOL!

THANKS FOR READING…Ok hope you guys liked it, leave me a review, comment or suggestion…. You guys know the drill just let me know what you think of the chapter


	15. Chapter 15

**UNKOWN DESTINY**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FAIRY TAIL**

**Sorry for taking long to update but my mom had surgery so I have been busy. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, I know I was evil last time but here is what you guys are waiting for. More Maru and Rin alone time****.**

A few things:

**Bolds = inner demon**

"aaaaa" = speaking

_'aaaaa'_ = thoughts

**_WARNING: LEMON if you are sensitive to this please don't read._**

************Chapter 15************

Rin bit her lower lip; he made her feel so hot. She turned and straddled him, placing her hands on his shoulders. Sesshomaru pulled her towards him he wanted her, he started kissing and licking her neck while his hands untied her obi.

Her kimono and her other layers where soon on the floor, Sesshomaru looked at the corset and had no idea how to take it off so he just shredded it with his claws. Rin gasped at his actions.

Sesshomaru looking at her exposed body, she was beautiful, and his hand started caressing her tights. Looking in to her chocolate color eyes he could see the heat in them and whispered "your eyes are beautiful" while he stroked her check, giving her a kiss on the lips. He looked down to her breast and licked his lips ,his mouth then reached for her nipple and started sucking, with his hand he reached for her other breast squeezing it and pinching her nipple. He then switched breast to give it the same treatment.

Rin now was moaning, the sounds she was making where driving him crazy. He laid her down and kneeled in front of her in between her legs giving her a small smirk. Rin felt his long tongue on her center and she threw her head back, arching her back and gasped at the wonderful sensation of him working on her sensitive area. He slid one finger into her warmth and she started moaning louder, he liked her reactions and decided to add another.

Rin started moving her hips, riding his fingers she was starting to felt that wonderful pressure on her core.

Sesshomaru loved her reactions at his touch, she responded so eagerly and with no inhibitions. Her arousal was intoxicating and was driving him crazy. She tasted wonderful as well; he felt that he couldn't get enough. He didn't know if he has ever been this hard before, his body reacted to every sound or moved she made.

Sesshomaru kept working on her until he felt and heard her release.

Rin screamed when she reached her climax, she laid there in the floor feeling existed and satisfied "you are wonderful" she whispered lovingly.

"Thank you my lady, but I'm not done with you" Sesshomaru said, seen Rin's eyes widen.

Sesshomaru flipped her around and took his place behind her caressing her but, and then slapped her.

"Ouch!" Rin complained she didn't expect him to slap her.

Sesshomaru then he moved his hands to her hip to hold her steady while he slid slowly inside of her to not hurt her. He started moving and pulling her hips back to buried himself deeper trying to find that spot inside of her, when he heard her gasp he knew he had found it and started to hit that spot.

Rin started moaning and crying in pleasure she never thought it will feel so good doing it like that, she then decided to push back as he continue slamming into her . The pace he was setting was torture for her, every time was faster, harder and it felt wonderful when he hit that spot inside her that made her crazy every time he plunged inside of her "ahhhh…Ahhhhh….Maruuuuuuuu!"

Sesshomaru felt her tightened around his member and then he allowed himself to come screaming her name. After both reached their climax Sesshomaru laid on top of her; carefully not letting his weight on her. After a few minutes passed and he pulled out they cuddle together, he caressed her back and licked her neck "hmmmm! "

Rin snuggle into his chest "I liked it, we should do it more often"

"I agree" he said

They laid there enjoying their company in silence. He remembered he needed to ask her a few things. "Rin"

She was drawing on his chest with her fingers; she stopped to look at him "yes"

"About Masaru…." he started saying

Rin interrupted him "Don't worry about him, I just needed some information"

"About?" He wanted to know

"Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the c…mmmmm dog?" She answered

"Hn"

"Ok I'll tell you but promise that you won't get mad" Rin said seriously

Sesshomaru just looked at her.

Rin took that as he had agreed "I was told that Hakudoshi was the one that attacked us when we were on our way here. I decided to get to know my enemy. He is following him."

Sesshomaru now was angry, he had never liked Kagura's son but he tolerated him because of her but now, knowing that he tried to harm his mate made him want to go and rip the boy in pieces.

"Maybe he wanted to get rid of me because he didn't want his mom to suffer. If that was the case in some way I can understand but I just need to make sure that there is no other reason. If there is another reason I need to find out to take care of it" Rin said calmly

Sesshomaru was getting angrier, it was responsibility to take care of her to have her safe and she was doing that for herself. And that boy will pay for even thinking of hurting will protect her no matter what.

No more was said after that they just laid there enjoying their company in silence staring at the fire.

**Later that evening….**

******Western Castle- Lords Inu No Taisho study******

Lord Inu No Taisho, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, the advisor Jaken where sited on the table. On the other side of the table King Kyoya, Prince Haru, Yuki and the advisor Miroku.

Miroko finished reading the contract, he looked around "are there any questions?"

Lord Inu No Taisho had none, he knew the contract very well, he looked at his eldest son.

"Why the time limit?" Sesshomaru asked

Miroku looked at the king; it was neither his place nor the time to answer that question.

Haru decided to answer "Our people tend to live longer than normal, we age but very slowly" he said while not disclosing her immortality, she was the one that needed to tell him "the time limit for the marriage applies if the marriage is not consummated or by her decision. That way after the 100 years she is able to leave to our lands and decide what she will do"

Sesshomaru stared at his brother giving him the look 'say something and I will kill you'

Inuyasha chuckled 'well one of those doesn't apply anymore and if the piece of ice next to him will treat her bad she could leave him' he thought

Lord Inu No Taisho thought the same as Inuyasha but his concern was more that he will lose his mate and that will drive his son insane because even if he looked for her he wouldn't be able to find her. The consequences of losing a mate by separation where horrible; grief that will consume you, insanity or a low painful death.

Sesshomaru though that even if they lived longer if he hadn't marked her she will be very old, who would want to marry someone that old. But now she was marked and would have his life spam so she will continue been young for a long time so it would be like time didn't pass by her, she would be young and beautiful still after 100 years and he would lose her if she choose to leave. What would happen if she left him? He will lose his real mate? No he would never allow that. His anger just at the thought started to show. His father placed his hand on his shoulder again. Sesshomaru snapped out of it, with the thought that he will never lose her and he will do anything to keep her happy and next to him.

"I see" he said

Haru was pleased, that seemed to have stuck him hard. He will treat his sister as she needed to be treated, like a treasure.

"Any more questions?" Miroku asked

"No I think all was cover in the contract, these benefits both of our lands. Is always a pleasure to have allies for this long. I remember my father saying how important the union of the west with the highlands was" Lord Inu Taisho said

"I will have to agree, you know that we always been allies of the west one way or the other. The rulers of the west have always been wise and fair and is something we value" The King said

"Sake now, to celebrate!" the lord said

"And some food" Inuyasha said to the servant

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

THANKS FOR READING…Ok hope you guys liked it, Lemons are hard to write is difficult to express that in writing. If possible leave me a review, comment or suggestion….just what you have in your mind about this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**UNKOWN DESTINY**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FAIRY TAIL**

I want to say Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome! Thanks for supporting my story. Hope you like this chapter.

A few things:

**Bolds = inner demon**

"aaaaa" = speaking

_'aaaaa'_ = thoughts

********Chapter 16********

******City******

It seemed like a long ride to both Kagura and Hakudoshi both lost in their own thought. Kagura wasn't looking forward to arriving at his father state, she knew he wouldn't like the information they had and also that they were there when they were supposed to be in the castle.

When the carriage stopped she took a long breath before getting off.

"Welcome my dear" Naraku greeted

Kagura's eyes widen and froze in the spot. Her father was there, this was going to be bad she knew it.

Naraku smiled "common in my dear there is much to talk, and I don't like wasting time"

"Of course father" Kagura responded following him. Hakudoshi walked right beside her.

Once they were in her father's office Naraku took a seat gesturing to Kagura and Hakudoshi to sit "what do you have to tell me?"

"Grandfather the princess must have some kind of power; no one noticed the attack from last night. I was told the night was calm at the palace. I was able to get in to her room and there was no sign of a fight."

"I didn't hear anything last night and I'm close enough to her room" Kagura added

Naraku nodded wanting them to continue.

"I was able to get in to the Lord Inu No Taisho study also and read some scrolls that were there, it seemed that the west had an alliance with them for centuries. It seemed that it started with Lord Inu No Taisho great-grandfather. Then the west requested help form The highlands for a last war when Lords Inu No Taisho father fought, after that the agreement was made to keep the alliance by marriage. But what I found strange is that the scrolls from centuries ago were signed by the same person King Kyoya, I thought at first maybe was the family tradition to name the first born the same but the signatures where the same."

Naraku raised an eyebrow that was interesting "what else?"

"well I didn't have much time to go thru all the scrolls but I found interesting is that there where sections of the scrolls that where blank, made me think there was writing there because then there will be a paragraph later" Hakudoshi said

"That is very interesting, so what is the west gaining with this alliance?"

"Lord Inu No Taisho mention if they didn't go thru this marriage there will be an upcoming war " Kagura said

"A war? Lord Inu No Taisho is afraid of a war with them? That doesn't make sense" Naraku said

"I thought the same, but then I saw one of the generals fight Sesshomaru and she won" Kagura said

Naraku and Hakudoshi started at Kagura both shocked.

"When was this mother?"

"Well I wasn't there I was watching from the balcony but she was impressive and powerful"

"She?" Naraku asked

"Yes a woman, she is a general. I also noticed that the generals follow the princes a lot." Kagura said

"How many have this power?" Naraku asked

"I'm not sure I only seen her fight the others just observed" she answered

"How many generals?"

"I think there are 6 or 8, there were not introduced when I was there. But there are too many people; I don't know how many are generals or advisers. But they are treated like the royal family" Kagura said

"I see" Naraku said "tomorrow the presentation in the city is going to take place, the court was asked to be present at the main hall, and we will go and welcome the new princess" Naraku informed them

Naraku stood up and walked to the window " Kagura I want you in your best behavior, supporting your mate and been friendly to the family. Find out everything that you can"

"Father I think they suspect me" Kagura said lowering down her head

"They can't confirm anything, your unborn can't give you away don't worry about that now. His sent and your lover's are concealed. You made it seemed that you were running away, that was not good on your part so tomorrow we will fix that" he said

"Ok father"

"Hakudoshi, you know what to do"

"Yes"

"Things are going according to plan, I just need to know a few more thing about this people before I start to move" Naraku said smiling "soon our family will rule"

Kagura looked over to his son who nodded and smiled reassuring her, she smiled back.

"My dear go and rest, you must be tired from the trip and I need my grandson to be safe and healthy"

"Ok father"

"Kagura, even if you think I don't care I do. You are my family and I want the best for you" Naraku said

"I know father" Kagura said while she exited the study

"Hakudoshi, go see your father. Inform him that he can proceed" Naraku said

"Grandfather, mother is scared. Sesshomaru took the mark from her and he is acting different with her" Hakudoshi said

"That filthy dog! Treating my daughter like that all for a filthy human whore. He will pay; no one treats my family like that without paying." Naraku shouted "don't worry, she is going to be safe" he assured him

"Thank you grandfather, I will take my leave now" Hakudoshi then left.

Naraku observed this grandson leave the state, he felt his blood boiling at what the dog did to his daughter oh he will make that dog beg for forgiveness and suffer a slow painful death.

"Kageromaru"

"Yes master!"

"Go to the west, bring me the scrolls" Naraku ordered

"As you wish master" Kageromaru said before disappearing

Naraku smiled

******The western castle******

After all the celebration everyone left to rest, Sesshomaru was heading to his chambers when he saw Rin walking with general Laxus again. This jealousy was ridiculous and then he saw her laugh and Laxus pat her head _'how dare he touch her'_

Rin turned to see Sesshomaru, he was angry?

Laxus said good night and left when he saw Rin looking at his future husband.

"Hi" Rin smiled at him

Sesshomaru nodded and walked towards her, he stopped in front of her and looked down and placed a flower on her hair _' she looks beautiful'. _

Rin reached for his haori and stood on her tiptoes and kissed his nose and then giggled.

Sesshomaru growled at her and pulled her towards him and nuzzled her neck "you smell so goooood"

"I took a bath" Rin said

"Hn…. I'll give you another one" He said and licked her neck. Rin giggled, he scooped her and started walking heading towards her chambers

"Where are you taking me?" she asked while she rested her head on his shoulder

"I don't like repeating myself"

"We are taking a bath?" Rin asked

"No, you are" he smiled mischievously

"Oh" was all Rin said smiling; she liked the way he acted when they were alone. He was caring and talked more.

******The city -Kagura's chamber ******

"You look beautiful"

Kagura turned to the window and smiled. Her lover got closer, they hugged and kissed "I have missed you" Kagura whispered

"Me too, I'm glad you are here" Byakuya said

"Love this baby is yours, I'm so happy" Kagura said almost crying

"I know our son told me, and informed me what you want to do"

"Yes please, we need to leave, disappear before the baby is born and the war starts. Sesshomaru removed the mark and is going to be easier. He won't be able to track me"

"Kagura I'm at your father service, the takeover will be soon and there are good possibilities that he will win. His army and supported have increased since the knowledge of the new marriage." Byakuya reassured her

"So there are good possibilities then? I'm just scared" tears started running down her checks

"Everything is going better than plan, don't worry. Your father will win" he said wiping her tears.

"Ok if you say so I'll believe you" Kagura smiled at him

"I came because your father sent me to get something ready, and our son said you were here. I wanted to see you before I did anything. I will see you tomorrow at the hall"

"You are not staying?"

"I can't today" Byakuya kissed her and left

"Good-bye my love" Kagura said from the balcony looking at his lover leave.

Masaru shook his head so Lady Kagura was cheating and the baby wasn't Lord Sesshomaru's, he will be furious when he found out. Masaru noticed than another demon was there spying on the Onigamu family, when he headed towards the demon she could only see a few stands of silver hair disappearing in the shadows and then nothing_ 'hmmm interesting, another demon is spying on them I have to report this' _he left toward the western castle leaving 2 of his man to keep watch.

"If someone leaves follow them, I'll return soon." Masaru instructed. He had someone following Hakudoshi and another after the lover.

"Yes boss" both men answered.

******The western castle******

Izayoi giggled "Did you see them? Sesshomaru and Rin are so cute!"

"Yes Mate I saw them, who would have thought my son will act like that" Lord Inu No Taisho said with a smile in his face, he was happy to see his son happy and in love.

"He's so romantic" Izayoi said and let out a sigh

"He's romantic? I'll show you romantic" Lord Inu No Taisho said lifting her and throwing her over his shoulder

"Taisho!" Izayoi whined and started moving

The lord spanked his mate "behave, we are almost there"

Izayoi giggled as he closed the door of their chambers _'this is going to be fun'_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

THANKS FOR READING…Ok hope you guys liked it, leave me a review, comment or suggestion…. You guys know the drill just let me know what you think of the chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**UNKOWN DESTINY**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FAIRY TAIL**

Thanks for reading and the reviews

A few things:

1) I appreciate all the supporters and the reviews, you guys are awesome.

2) You can always PM me with suggestions or questions.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**"Inner demon"**

********Chapter 17********

******Western castle******

She couldn't sleep she decided to get out of bed, she grabbed her robe and stepped out of the rooms she was sharing with her family. The night was cold and the winds were making loud noises, something was going to happen she was sure. She looked around she could sense the evil approaching it was far still but it was coming their way.

Kagome shivered as the winds lifted her robe.

"Lady Kagome, you shouldn't be out here"

Kagome turned and smiled "Grandma Kaede but can't sleep" she whined

"Come child, I'll heat the noodle soup and make some tea. You need something warm"

Kagome followed Kaede to the kitchen.

"Grandma, do you feel the evil?"

"Yes child, is getting closer" Kaede said while she made tea

"What do you think it is" Kagome asked while she rubbed her arms she didn't like the feeling she was getting

"Do not fear child, nothing bad will happen" Kaede reassure her "eat this" giving her a plate of soup.

Kagome smiled at her grandma thanking her and started to eat her soup

"Is there more of that? Or did you finish all the food again?"

Kagome and Kaede turned to see the prince walking to the table.

"Of course young men sit"

Inuyasha flinched unsure of why, he then started to eat the soup that was offered

"Can't sleep?" Kagome asked

"I was worried you will eat all the food in the kitchen"

Kagome glared at him but said nothing

"I don't sleep much" Inuyasha said after a while

"Is that a demon thing?"

"You can say that" Inuyasha said while swallowing the noodles "this is really good, what is it?"

"Noodle soup" Kaede said placing a cup of tea for them in the table.

"It smells so good!" Natsu said entering the kitchen

"Natsu sit I'll get you a plate"

"Make that a big plate" Natsu said sitting down "princess, can't sleep?"

"There is something that is not letting me sleep, something evil is approaching"

Natsu knew well that when Kagome said something it couldn't be ignored she was always right, he turned to the door and started sniffing "Mmmmm I can't smell anything right now but I'll take a look" he stood wanting to go out

"Natsu eat first there is no hurry, is far" Kagome said reaching for his coat and pulling it down.

Inuyasha noticed what Natsu did and said 'he said he can't smell anything, I can't smell any demon blood in him' he continued eating his noodles "hey you said that you can't smell anything?"

Natsu smiled and started sniffing "well I smell 2 women and a dog in the room, outside there are 3 more dogs, 1 dog and a human mating and an imp"

"I don't smell any demon in you, how are you doing that?"

"I'm no demon" Natsu said showing distaste "I'm a dragon slayer and general of the south" he said proudly.

"So do you turn into a dragon" Inuyasha asked curios

"No, but I can kick your ass fluffy ears" Natsu said not wanting to reveal what he could do

Kagome chucked looking at the prince ears when they moved; she had the desire to grab his ears 'they are so cute'

Inuyasha scoffed "bring it on"

"Oh doggy wants to play" Natsu teased

"Play! I bet the crap out of you, that is what I'm going to do" Inuyasha treated standing up and hitting the table with his fist

"Calm down boys, is late. You can fight tomorrow once everyone is awake, or did you forget that is night" Kagome said

"I knew that!" Inuyasha shouted sitting down

"Yeah right!" Natsu said

"Prince, hmmmm can I touch your ears?" Kagome asked unable to resist the urge to touch them

"Huh?!... No!" Inuyasha responded slightly embarrassed

Kagome pouted, her eyes widen and became teary "please"

Natsu smirked 'face alert! no one could resist that'

Inuyasha didn't know what to say she looked so cute like a hurt puppy, he crossed his arms and looked away "oh...hmmm yeah but be gentle"

Kagome squealed and ran to his side and started rubbing his ears gently like he said they were so soft. Inuyasha closed his eyes and unconsciously he leaned into her touch and started growling silently.

"Ahem, people present" Natsu said

Kagome giggled "they are so cute and soft! You should touch them" she said to Natsu

"No thanks! I'll pass" Natsu responded

Inuyasha blushed "I have to go" he then stood up and left. He had to find out what was this thing they say was getting closer that he couldn't smell.

"I'm going to sniff around" Natsu said before leaving

"You should go rest child" Kaede said giving Kagome a cup of tea "that will help you sleep"

"Thanks grandma"

After drinking her cup of tea Kagome left the kitchen and headed to her room. She still had an uneasy feeling, now she felt she was been observed. But she couldn't sense anyone; she let out a sigh and got into the room.

******In the forest around the western castle******

From the tree Kageromaru observed the human enter a room; now that the prince and the other 2 humans have left he will go get the scrolls requested by his master.

He easily got to the lords study and started looking for the ones that he needed. When he found them he got took off back to his master's state. He needed to be fast if he had to be able to return them before anyone missed them.

******Naraku's state******

Naraku was happy to receive the scrolls, like Hakudoshi said they were parts blank and no matter how much he tried he couldn't make some of the content appeared "interesting" a few things were clear now, the signatures where the same and that the high lands where rich in many ways. So the alliance was important, he might consider keeping the alliance once he takes over, or may be will take over those lands also. He smiled, a plan started formulating.

"Take them back Kageromaru and come back we have some planning to do for tomorrow" Naraku said giving the scrolls back

******The next day at the Western castle******

Rin woke up early and she got ready to train and left her chambers. Laxus was out in the training area already.

"Laxus, what news do you have for me" Rin asked

Laxus repeated the report from Masaru. "what now? Are you going to tell you future husband?"

"Not at the moment" Rin said "so are you ready"

"Always!"

They started sparing…..

******Lord's Inu No Taisho study******

"Everything is ready?"

"Yes my lord"

"You may leave then"

"Father last night the princess Kagome said that there was something approaching" Inuyasha said

The father lord and Sesshomaru turned to look at Inuyasha

"Did you find anything?"

"No, she also mention this to one of the generals the pink hair one. He started sniffing when she said that"

"Sniffing? What would a human detect other than his own smell?"

"Well actually he did more than that; he even said that he was a dragon slayer. I don't know what the hell that is but he actually even smelled whatever you and mother where doing and your chambers where far away from the kitchen" Inuyasha informed a little bit uncomfortable

"Really!" Lord Inu No Taisho was amazed a human able to do that.

"I didn't smell any demon in him" Sesshomaru said

"Yeah no demon in him, when I mention it he even was disgusted with the idea of been one. He is the general of the south" Inuyasha responded

"That is interesting, I'll ask the king what a dragon slayer does" The lord father said "it seems you future wife is in the training grounds"

"Hn" all Sesshomaru answered, he already knew she was there with the blond general Laxus. He didn't show it but he didn't like it **"why does she always have to be around that human"**

Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the balcony, Lord Inu No Taisho and Inuyasha followed. Sesshomaru could see Rin; she was again dressed in different clothing not the "dress" but more like the men wore. Her attire was black with red, black bottoms with black boots that reached to her knee and the upper part was black with stings of red along her torso and a black long coat. Her clothing was weird and tight, seemed uncomfortable to be training like that. **"she looks beautiful, her figure is perfect, it was like her clothing was painted on her"** Sesshomaru could feel the lust of his demon wanting to go and claim her 'he definitely didn't like her dressing like that in front of other males ' .

Lord Inu Taisho and Inuyasha shared a knowing look with each other and then refocused their sight at the two people training.

******Training grounds******

"Enough play" Laxus said transforming his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt.

Rin saw Laxus standing in front of her and suddenly he was gone, moving as a lightning and surrounding her in come kind of electricity barrier trying to electrocute her. She smiled lifting her arm and pointing at the sky where a thunder erupted and she suddenly vanished; leaving Laxus standing in the training ground looking up.

"What? Afraid of some lightning princess" Laxus said teasing

Rin appeared behind kicking him to the ground. "Who said I was afraid?"

"Good! Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" A large bolt of lightning descended upon Rin.

The bolt was contained by Rin in a round sphere in her hands "oh! I see you don't like me anymore" Rin pouted creating some spheres around her "take that!" she said while she ran releasing the electric sphere toward Laxus and sending another full of water.

Laxus laid in the floor "oh you think your funny!" he said releasing lightning from his fist and into the ground, creating a concentrated wheel of lightning that rolls towards Rin.

Rin didn't see that coming and the spheres she had created crashed to the floor making the lightning more potent, she felt some pain before she was surrounded by a black cloud and was in her armor preventing her to be hurt. She took the mask off and it disappeared in her hands "oh tricky tricky, ready to pay for that!"

"Bring it on shorty" Laxus said with a smile

"Kami no ken come forward" Rin said expending her hand, the sword appeared in her hand. She charged towards Laxus and their swords crashed.

The fight continued until Laxus lost. Rin made sure she didn't show more of her skills, she didn't want everyone to know what she could do.

Rin celebrated by making a victory dance accompanied by Natsu that was watching the fight from the beginning.

"Why do I never get to have fun?" Natsu complained

"Next time Ok" Rin said

Natsu smiled "but I won't go easy on you like Laxus did"

Rin rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Hey! Flame brain I didn't go easy on her"

"Then the years are starting to pile on you, old man. You are becoming weaker and a disgrace for a dragon slayer. May be you should retire and let us take care of things" Natsu said

"Hey! Who are you calling old?" Rin complained

"Laxus of course" Natsu responded

Laxus hit Natsu on his head "Idiot, Rin and I are the same age"

"Well it doesn't apply to her because she is still young, beautiful and powerful, she kicked your ass" Natsu said rubbing his head

******Lords Inu No Taisho balcony******

The 3 demons where shocked at what they were seen, they never expected something like that. Sesshomaru's eyes where slightly wider, but other than that his facial expression was the same. Inuyasha's eyes where wide in amazement and his mouth was side open almost touching the ground. The Father Lord was smiling, he captured everything movement they made.

"Well my son I think you couldn't find a better mate" he said placing his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Sesshomaru just nodded, still processing the fight and the fact that blonde was also a dragon slayer.

"feh! He is going to get his ass kicked if he ever pisses her off" Inuyasha laughed

He received a glared from his brother.

"Well my son you better treat her right" The father said, he knew how scary women were when they got upset, his own mate even been human was the scariest thing he ever experienced when she was upset with him. He shivered at the thought.

"Ok my son's is time to get ready to start the events of today; we need to depart to the city"

Both nodded and exited the study

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

THANKS FOR READING…Ok hope you guys liked it, leave me a review, comment or suggestion…. You guys know the drill just let me know what you think of the chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**UNKOWN DESTINY**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FAIRY TAIL**

Thanks for reading and the reviews

**I apologize for taking so long to update. It has been a while but I'm not giving up on the story is just that I'm busy and too many things have come up preventing me continue to write but finally here it is... enjoy!**

A few things:

**Bolds = inner demon**

"aaaaa" = speaking

_'aaaaa'_ = thoughts

*********Chapter 18********

Rin arrived at her chambers Ishi smiled at her "My lady, Lord Sesshomaru left you a present"

Rin saw the package and teared it open she gasped it was beautiful and there was a note with it, she read it and smiled. "I'll wear this today"

"Of course my lady" Ishi said "oh is beautiful! You know they are the color of the western lands and also has the symbol engraved" Ishi informed Rin

"I guess he wants them to see that I belong to the west now" Rin said smiling

"and the hair ornaments are beautiful too" Ishi said showing them to Rin unable to contain her excitement " I never saw him showering Lady Kagura with gifts like this…awwww Lady Rin he really loves you!"

Rin smiled and started tracing the ornaments with her fingers 'he loves me!' a happy tear fall down her check.

"My lady don't be sad, this is a good thing" Ishi said nervously

"I'm not sad silly! I'm happy" Rin said hugging Ishi "ok let's get ready"

Ishi started dressing Rin, the kimono had several layers. In some way she thought Lord Sesshomaru didn't want anyone seen Lady Rin's figure or any skin at all, but then she though that having several layers was appropriate for this event and each one of the layers were made with the most beautiful and soft silk that she had ever touched . After she was done dressing her, she started with her hair. Ishi wanted it to be different than the once she seen the court women use in the events they attended. She decided to curl her hair and do a side pony tail, so it was simple to accommodate the tiny hair ornaments, all shaped like sakura blossoms.

When Rin looked at her reflection in the mirror she couldn't help to think that Sesshomaru had excellent taste in clothing and accessories, everything matched perfectly. She loved the sakura blossoms on her hair, they were red and white and they looked so real. Well everything was red and white with some gold trim.

"You are ready! And I guess they are waiting for you" Ishi said

"Thank you!" Rin said walking to the door

Outside the room her father was waiting for her, dress also in a kimono. He was wearing their lands colors white, black and royal blue. King Kyoya offered his arm to her and Rin smiling intertwined her arm with his.

"You look very handsome father"

"I know!" he answered giving her a teasing smile

Rin laughed "you are so conceited!"

The king made a shock face "me? Whatever do you mean my dear daughter? I only speak the truth"

Rin loved her dad, especially when they shared time alone, he was a different person. He was funny and liked to joke with her. She smiled and leaned her head in his shoulder while they walked "I love you dad, I'm going to miss you"

"well I on the other hand will finally get some rest from you, try not to visit often because dealing with you all this time has been a pain, I'm glad you are staying here"

Rin laughed "oh really! Well I'll visit more often and when I have kids I'm going to train them to attack you and never let you sleep!" she huffed

"Oh yeah! well I'm going to send them back and block the passage you can never come a bother me!"

They both started laughing, then king Kyoya turn serious and stopped walking and faced her " I love you sweetheart and will miss you more than what you can imagine. I still remember when you were born you looked like a little red monster" he laughed "I have never understood when they say that babies are beautiful when they are born, honestly none of my kids did, but after a few days that changed. You have grown to be a beautiful and smart women and I'm proud of you" he gave her a kiss in the forehead and a smile, and then resumed their walking.

Rin felt tears in in eyes, but fought them and continued walking with a smile in her face. When they arrived at the front of the castle everyone was waiting.

Lord Inu No Taisho came forward and explained a few things, both families got on the open carriages that will be bringing them to the city.

Sesshomaru couldn't keep his eyes from Rin, she looked beautiful and he wanted to be by her side but he knew he had to wait until the announcement in the city; he let out a low growl escape.

Lady Inukimi smiled at her son reaction and shared a knowing look with Taisho 'our son is so doomed!' witch Lord Inu No Taisho only smiled and nodded.

Lady Inukimi looked at her side to see General Norio, the general looked serious, focus on the road and protecting them. She remembered when he came to the palace last night and informed her about Kagura having a lover and the child not been her son's. He was the best of the generals, so loyal, strong, powerful ….he was perfect and she knew it in all ways. She bit her lip, remembering the nights that they spend together.

General Norio could feel her eyes on him and his face was adorned by a small smirk.

Lady Izzayoi nudged her mate; Lord Inu No Taisho just rolled his eyes 'they were so obvious'. He wasn't jealous, he liked Kimi but as a friend and he wanted her happy, unfortunately she was his wife and that couldn't be changed but at least she was happy.

Sesshomaru just glared at his mother and the general 'why did they have to act like that'

Inuyasha just smiled he loved how irritated Sesshomaru looked 'the poor bastard is going to be on a leash soon… he already is!' his smiled grew

"Wipe that smile off your face before I do it" Sesshomaru said

"Feh! What a hell is your problem?" Inuyasha said smiling

"You are my problem"

"Pups calm down, Sesshomaru I'm sure Inuyasha was thinking off all the food he will eat at the celebration" lord Inu No Taisho said

Inuyasha eyes widen 'why haven't I thought of that! Man! This is going to be awesome…. Oh that girl that steals my food is also coming oh and the dragon boy also' he pouted thinking they will eat his food

******In the other carriage ******

"Rin, are you ok?" Haru asked quietly

"Yes, I have found my soul mate"

"You are happy then"

Rin looked at his older brother and nodded smiling.

"Ok then I'm happy too" Haru said "but if he ever treats you badly you tell me and I'll come and kick his ass"

"Ok" Rin answered "I have something to tell you guys"

Everyone turned to look at her "something is approaching and will be here soon, I want you all to be ready. Some demons are not taking this marriage well and they will fight. There is magic involved, black ancient magic. I'm sure if we stick together we will be successful. I want you to keep your eyes open and don't trust anyone. I'm sure they will like to know about our powers. The less they know the better"

They all nodded, the message was passed to the other carriages so everyone was informed.

As they approached the city, they could see demons and humans welcoming them. All the streets where decorated and people cheered welcoming them.

The carriages stopped in front on a big building, they all got out. Rin could feel all eyes on her it was unnerving but she tried her best to not to show how uncomfortable she felt.

The family walked into the hall where they were greeted by more demons dressed in expensive looking garments to show their status.

Lord Inu No Taisho stood up in a podium followed by his son, the hall went quiet as he started to address the crowd. "Welcome all to this celebration, as tradition it is my honor to present to you my future daughter Rin daughter of King Kyoya of the Highlands. Their union will be in 2 weeks."

King Kyoya walked Rin to stand next to Sesshomaru. Rin looked up to see his black expression and he nodded to her as he took her hand. Rin couldn't help think that he looked like a statue and a small smiled grace her face.

"As you all know the alliance of the West and Highlands have been in place for centuries and has been beneficial for both of our lands. Now with this union both of our lands will continue to prosper and the union will be stronger and unbreakable."

The crowd cheered, some of the demons happy about this permanent alliance and others just to please their lord.

"Now my friends enjoy the celebration"

Lord Ino No Taisho followed by his wife and mate went to congratulate them.

Lord Inu No Taisho clapped his son's back " well my son, try to make this old man proud and you dear look beautiful, welcome to our family" he said while he took her hand to kiss it. The demon lord couldn't help chuckled when he heard his son growl and pull Rin closer to his body.

"Thank you" Rin said

Inukimi and Izayoi both congratulated the couple and left.

Sesshomaru looked annoyed there was a line of people to come to congratulate them, he wasn't found on this kind of events but he had to endure them. He looked down to Rin and his eyes soften when she gave him a beautiful smile and squeezed his arm trying to calm him down.

"Well Sesshomaru, congratulations!"

Sesshomaru went rigid at that foul voice, he sensed the lie and he hated that fake smile.

"Thank you Naraku" he responded

"So this is the human" Naraku said looking at Rin

Rin felt something in her back; a chill ran over her body when he smiled at her. She didn't like it and she didn't like this person at all. He had a back aura around him. Her head scream to her "danger"

"Rin this is Naraku, he is Kagura's father and part of the counsel"

Rin nodded and shyly smiled at him.

Kagura was at his side in that instant " my lord, Lady Rin congratulations, I hope you enjoy the celebration"

"Hn" Sesshomaru nodded at her and looked her over

Rin felt sorry for her "thank you Lady Kagura, I'm happy to see you here. How are you feeling?"

Kagura smiled and rubbed her belly "I'm doing great! Spending time with my family is relaxing." She then looked at Sesshomaru "I missed you" slightly pouting

"I'm sure you been busy with your family and visitors to actually miss anything"

Kagura paled "I do not know what you are referring"

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru answered raising one of his eyebrows

"Well we will take out leave now, you have too many people wanting to meet you and wish you the best" Naraku said taking Kagura with him.

Rin observed Naraku drag Kagura away, she felt sorry of her. She of course did what she did because of her father.

Other demons came to congratulate the couple and that when on for a while. Rin saw her family around the hall enjoying the celebration. She had to laugh when she saw Kagome trying to make Natsu slow down on his eating; he seemed to be having an eating competition with Inuyasha.

She looked up to see Sesshomaru, she couldn't describe the feeling in her body when their eyes meet but she felt complete and happy.

Music started and couples started dancing, Rin was fascinated by the music that they were playing it was a fast pace song and the couples glided around the dance floor like it was a coordinated dance, she was used to the dances at home but this was different. The couples where to close together, inappropriate in human standards but it looked fun. She looked at Sesshomaru again silently requesting to dance. He walked her to the dance floor and slowly started the dance; she steeped a few times on him but said nothing.

He stopped and looked at her "I though you knew how to dance"

She felt embarrassed "well hmmm this is different from what I'm used to"

He tilted his head slightly to the side trying to understand what she said "humans dance different then"

"Well yeah, is slower and you have to keep a distance form your partner"

Sesshomaru didn't like the sound of that, he wanted to be closer to her, she was the only reason he was here and tolerated all the noise and annoying people. He wanted to be as close as possible her scent calmed him and dancing permitted that he be close without been obvious to all that he wanted to be like that "I'll teach you" he said getting close to her and the lesson started.

It was night and the celebration continued, Rin could say she had a lot of fun, the dancing and the food was great. Some minor incidents happen that made Rin laugh, like the fact that Sesshomaru growled at Laxus or any male that wanted to dance with her, when the dance ended he would snatched her and didn't want to let go of her 'he is so cute when he is possessive' she thought.

Natsu and Inuyasha food competition was funny, people could barely get food because they were swallowing all the food that was in the tables and the one that was coming out of the kitchen barely made it to the table. Kagome had given up trying to stop them. It took Lord Inu No Taisho and King Kyoya to make them stop. It was hilarious to see Lord Inu No Taisho dragging his son by his cute ears away from the table. Now they both sat in the corner grounded and where forbidden to ate another bite of food.

Rin was surprised to see Sesshomaru's mother dancing with one of the generals, after they danced they were seated together very close to each other and she noticed that Lady InuKimi was flirting!? With the general and the general looked uncomfortable when Lord Inu No Taisho would look at them but when the Lord wasn't looking he seemed happy and would flirt back, it made Rin wonder if they were an item. She looked to Sesshomaru for an answer; he only said "too much sake" like it was obvious or may be trying to excuse his mother behavior. Rin nodded and giggled when lady Inukimi was trying to sit on the general's lap and the general's face was red as a tomato trying to make the lady sitting next to him. Lady InuKimi pouted at him for not letting her do what she wanted 'yeah secret item' Rin though.

Her brother Haru and the other generals where talking to other demons. They must be fishing for information or listening to conversations.

Her sisters when around happy having conversations with demoness , she saw one of the demoness examining her sisters hand and ears like it was something out of this world. Demons are curious she thought.

They all looked like they were having fun.

Rin saw Kagura and her father several times during the celebration, it made her feel uncomfortable. Naraku would look at her like she was the lowest of the low, Rin could see the hatred in his eyes but she ignored it 'he would be dealt soon and hopefully Kagura would be able to be free and may be even happy' she though.

Like that the celebration continued, Rin continue observing and just having her own fun by only observing what was happing around.

Almost at sunrise Rin said her farewells and as they left the building she was lifted by two strong arms and she felt the breeze on her face. She looked at those beautiful eyes and smiled drifting into a peaceful sleep knowing she was safe with him.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**THANKS FOR READING AND ALL THE SUPPORT…Ok hope you guys liked it. If possible leave me a review, comment or suggestion….just what you have in your mind about this chapter.**

**UPDATE 2/9/2015**


	19. Chapter 19

**UNKOWN DESTINY**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FAIRY TAIL**

I want to say Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome! Thanks for supporting my story. Hope you like this chapter I know is been a while but finally here it is, also is not the best chapter but I hope you guys like it. I make no promises about when the next update is coming because I don't know.

A few things:

**Bolds = inner demon**

"Aaaaa" = speaking

_'Aaaaa'_ = thoughts

********Chapter 19********

Rin woke up the next day feeling a little bit tired; she looked to her side feeling someone was with her and saw her sister Kagome. She was sitting by the fireplace in her room looking at the fire with a faraway expression and it made her concerned.

"Kagome"

Kagome turned to face her sister "Rin I feel is coming soon, we need to do something"

"I know, don't worry it will be dealt with in time"

"What are you planning?" Kagome asked

"Nothing specific at this time but I don't want you to worry"

"Remember to informed father about this"

Rin laughed "why should I? I'm the commander and if there is an attack I will be leading, and also remember that we are not in our lands and who should know is Lord Inu No Taisho"

"Oh yeah but I still feel that dad should know"

"Yeah guess your right! The old man would feel left out and then will have to deal with him and his mood and complains about him not knowing what is going on in his family and no one tells him anything"

"Definitely want to avoid that" Kagome answered "he gets so dramatic about it"

"I was thinking of visiting Lady Kagura today, will you like to come with me?"

"Sure, everyone is busy with meetings and preparing things for tomorrow's weeding"

"Ok then is a plan"

Rin got ready with the help of her sister, as they were leaving Laxus and Natsu were at their side.

"Not planning on going somewhere without us, are you?"

"We are just going for a walk" Kagome answered

"Yeah! And I am the new king" Natsu responded

Rin smiled and continue walking 'why does everybody want to protect me as if I was a little girl' Rin thought

They got to the stables and the carriage was ready for them to depart. The demon in changed of the stable was nervous as he saw the carriage leaving the castle, he didn't know the new lady was going without the young lord; she was human and was going to the city with only her human guards! He was going to be so dead if something happen to her.

Laxus and Natsu where not happy about this trip, they haven't been in this carriage for a few minutes and they were already feeling sick.

"Why did we have to come again?" Natsu asked wanting to throw himself out of the window.

"You didn't "Kagome answered

"….. ohhhh why me!" Natsu complained graving his stomach

"This is your punishment for spying on me" Rin huffed.

Laxus was more composed but he was sure that he was not going to last if this thing kept moving so much.

Rin saw his face strain and smiled mischievously; placing her hand on his arm she started "Laxus! heeeeyyy Laxus!" She said while shaking him.

"dammm women! Stop moving so much"

"But Laxus! I just want to talk to you!" she pouted still shaking him

"oi women, next time I will…." And that did it the dragon slayer was on the floor complaining

Rin and Kagome laughed at the two men in the floor complaining.

As soon as they got close to Kagura's father's property Rin felt the change in the atmosphere. Kagome shivered not liking the place. The carriage stopped at the front door and there was already someone waiting for them. The dragon slayers tried to compose themselves and followed the 2 girls into the home.

"Smells bad" Natsu complained

Laxus nodded agreeing

They were guided to a big room; the decoration looked traditional and expensive.

"I welcome you all to my humble home" Naraku said while entering the room and signaling the servants to place the tea and snacks for the guest in place.

Rin smiled "thank you, you have a lovely place"

Naraku smiled "well is nothing compared to the palace but I like it. And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit lady Rin and company"

"is only Rin please, Let me introduce you to my sister Kagome and to our generals Laxus and Natsu"

"is an honor to have such important people in my home, thank you for coming" Naraku responded

Rin didn't buy his act, his politeness was too much for her to take but she needed to get this done "as for your question, I'm here to visit your daughter Lady Kagura. I feel bad that she is here when she should be in the castle waiting to have her pup close to her husband"

"I have to agree with you on that, my daughter shouldn't be here she should be at the castle where she belongs but unfortunately with her pregnancy she is very sensitive and needs a calm environment. I have already talked to my daughter about this but she states that with the upcoming wedding the castle is too noisy and is stressing her and the pup, so I have agreed to keep her here for the time been"

"I'm glad to see that you care and are concerned for your daughter so much, is nice to see that kind of family union. I do wish to apologize to her about this and talk to her if possible" Rin a requested politely, she was sure now that Naraku was the one she was looking for. His aura even when he tried to conceal it was dark and she could see he was the dark sorcerer.

"Well of course, who am I to deny that request" he signaled a servant "inform my daughter her presence is required"

The servant bowed and left the room.

"Lady Kagome, you like the painting?"

"oh I'm sorry, yes she is beautiful. Who is she? She looks familiar"

"My wife, her name was Kykio; she passed away a few years ago. That is the only painting I have of her" he said his tone low.

Kagome could see some sadness in his eyes 'he must of love her a lot' she thought. "I'm sorry for your lost, she was a beautiful woman"

Naraku looked at her and for a moment he could see his wife 'she looks like her' he thought.

The door of the room opened showing a very pregnant Kagura walking towards the room.

Kagura tensed at seen the visitors and looked at her father who nodded and signaled her get closer and take a sit. With some difficulty Kagura sat down next to her father.

"Lady Kagura you look lovely today, I hope you are feeling better" Rin greeted

"I am feeling well, I thank you for your concern and your visit especially now that you are so busy with the wedding preparations" Kagura spat the last part, not that she was jealous that Rin was with Sesshomaru but it just annoyed her.

"oh that is my mother's thing I prefer to let her do what she wants. I promised to visit, so here I am. How is the pup?"

Kagura rubbed her belly affectionately "he is well, moving a lot and not letting me sleep much but is normal for this time"

"I'm happy to hear that, I wanted to get the pup some things but I'm not sure about the gender. Do you know what you're having?"

"a boy" she responded

Rin clapped "a boy, do you know the name already"

"Not yet, it is tradition that the father will name the pup at birth"

"Oh Really?"

"Yes" Kagura answered 'and when that happens will be far far away from here' she thought

"I wish, if is not too much trouble to speak to you in private" Rin requested

Kagura looked at her father for approval

"of course my dear, whatever you wish"Naraku said "why don't you go for a walk in the garden, you need the exercise" he added

Kagura stood with the help of her father and walked slowly to the door, Rin followed leaving Kagome and the generals with Naraku.

******in the garden******

Kagura was nervous, she wasn't sure why but she got a feeling Rin knew something.

"There is nothing to be concern about, I'm here to help you" Rin said

"Help me? I do not know what are you referring "Kagura answered

"I know" Rin said pointing to her belly

"What? That I am pregnant? Everybody knows that"

"And does everybody know Sesshomaru is not the father?" Rin asked calmly

"Oh! Ha ha ha is that it? Is that what you said to my mate so he could toss me away and give his mark to you?!" Kagura snapped

Rin continued walking "you know I'm right; I just want to help you be with the person you want. You don't have to do what your father wants. You could be free"

"Why?" Kagura asked

"Because is the fair thing to do"

"even if I wanted it can't be done" Kagura said knowing very well there was no hope, if she went against her father she will die and if she stayed with her father she also faced the same possibility if her father lost against The Taisho's . She will be a traitor either way, she didn't do it intentionally, she didn't want anything to do with Sesshomaru but she was forced and they wouldn't understand that.

"I'm giving you a way out, take it or leave it. This is my offer and it will be only given once. So what will it be?"

Kagura looked at Rin 'could she save me or is this a trick? I only get one chance, should I take it?' she wasn't sure and she needed to answer now

"If it will help you decide the offer is for you, the infant, your son and your lover"

"I ..."

******Naraku's state******

Rin and Kagura entered the room where Kagome, Natsu and Laxus were waiting. Rin looked around seen that Naraku was not there. She directed her gaze to the only one paying attention, silently asking.

"He was previously engaged" Laxus answered

Kagome stopped eating and stood next to Laxus

"Natsu, stop eating. We are leaving" Rin said

"But I'm not done yet" Natsu complained shoving more food into his mouth

"Let's go" Rin said "it was a pleasure seen you, I hope I will see you soon" Rin said to Kagura.

Kagura smiled "of course, have a nice trip back"

******carriage ride******

The 2 dragon stayers decided to walk next to the carriage to avoid problems.

"So how was the chat?" Laxus asked

"It went well, she agreed" Rin said

"That is good I guess. does she deserve it?"

"If someone makes you do something against your will and threatens you to kill your love ones wouldn't you do it?" Rin question

"Yes" Laxus said

"Must be hard to do something like she did, living with the fear all the time of been caught" Kagome added

They all nodded and continued silently with their travel

******Naraku's state- study******

"Father" Kagura said knocking on the door

"Come in"

Kagura sat down in front of her father's desk nervously "She knows"

Naraku looked at her "what exactly?"

"About me and the child I carry" Kagura answered

"Is that all?" Naraku asked

"No, she knows you are planning something and she offered me a way out."

"I see, and what was your answer?"

"I told her I would take her offer but I only did it to get the information. I will never betray you" Kagura stated

"You are smarter that I thought; now tell me what she told you"

Kagura went and disclosed everything that Rin had told her and the plans.

"Very well, you can leave now" Naraku said thinking on his next move.

Kagura left the study hoping she made the right decision.

**TO BE CONTINUED…...**

*************** I appreciate reviews and comments so don't be shy and leave one *******************

UPDATE 6/24/2015


	20. Chapter 20

**UNKOWN DESTINY**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR FAIRY TAIL**

**Note****: I know I haven't updated as often as I or you would like but life is been hard at this time. Been in treatment and my computer stopped working. I still haven't been able to fix my computer. I'm not giving up on this story. **

**Also I know that there are a lot of Kagura fans out there but I don't ship her with Sesshomaru, sorry but I don't. This is a Sesshomaru/Rin story, if you like that pairing go ahead and read. I honestly don't see myself writing a Sesshomaru/Kagura story, sorry about that.**

And like always thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome! Thanks for supporting my story. I also found out that I have been doing some things wrong. According to a PM I got this story was in the wrong category and rating, so I was able to change it to rated M. I will be editing it when I have the time.

A few things:

**Bolds = inner demon**

"Aaaaa" = speaking

_'Aaaaa'_ = thoughts

********Chapter 20********

Sesshomaru was vivid, he was done with all the things he had to for the day and he was looking for his mate / future wife only to find out that she left the castle and headed towards the city. It took all his will power to not kill the caretaker of the stable for this incompetency. 'How could the staff let his future wife out of the castle without protection, she was human, didn't they know that she could be easily kill'

**_Flashback_**

_"You left her leave unprotected?" he asked_

_"But my lord, she didn't leave by herself. Two of her generals went with her" the caretaker explained_

_"Which ones?" he growled _

_"The big blond guy with a scar on his face and the pink hair one, I don't know their names. I'm sorry my lord, she didn't give me much option. I didn't know she wasn't allowed to leave"_

_Sesshomaru closed his eyes to calm down; he grabbed the demon in front of him and threw him to the nearest wall. _

So that brought him to his current state. He would meditate and try to process everything that has been going on 'how can my life change in such a short time' he wondered

Although furious that his plans for the day didn't go as planned he decided to take advantage and retreat to the peace and quiet of the valley.

He decided to sit there in silence something he usually did to think about things or make plans….. His life had changed so dramatically in such a short period of time he just couldn't believe it.

Seating underneath a tree he closed his eyes. He left a sigh in annoyance.

"Don't you have anything to do?" he asked

"Missing your women big brother?" Inuyasha teased

"hn"

"as always so eloquent"

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru grunted

"You know the girl was right, there are a lot of demons heading this way" Inuyasha responded

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at his brother raising one of his eyebrows, a sign that he was listening and to continue.

"The scent and aura is not strong, it seems to be surrounded by some type of barrier. But I followed the direction that the girl and the pink hair general said and I found them. They are preparing for something"

"How many?"

"How the hell should I know! I wasn't going to stay there to count them"

Sesshomaru pinched his nose with his fingers to try to calm down and spoke in a demanding tone "Inuyasha"

"ok ok! Hundreds, maybe thousands"

"Hn"

"I'm assuming the barrier is very strong to contain their auras and scents. Who do you think is doing this?"

"We'll found out" Sesshomaru stated

"They are preparing to attack, they are getting ready. I tried to spy more but I couldn't hear anything"

"Did you recognize anyone?"

"No, no one we know"

"Hn"

Both brothers fell into silence with their thoughts.

"This is boring and I'm hungry, see ya"

With that Inuyasha left. Seshomaru again stared into the nothing, thinking of his life.

He was mated to Kagura the female he thought as his mate, the female that would be by his side when he were to rule the western lands when his father speed down, the female that would sire his heirs, he had always been captivated by not only her beauty, also her power and intelligence. There was a time when he first meet her that it even was difficult to breathe when he was not around her, he craved her presence, her looks, her touch, hearing her voice, he wanted all of her for himself and now he wonder if it was a spell , was she a witch to do something like that to him. He grew enraged to think that he was so blind to fall for all of that.

He remembered the last time she touch him, it left cold, he felt chills all over his body and they were not nice chills like before, he felt repulsed by them. How could it go from the crave he had for her to repulsion so fast.

He was now certain that the child she was carrying wasn't his, there was no pull, no scent, no connection to the pup, and he felt nothing at all. From his studies and for what he observed those things were basic when a mate was pregnant and of course he felt protectant of Kagura at that time but it was for her only, not because she was pregnant.

He felt betrayed by her, well he was betrayed but also in some way he felt that it was not her …her father on the other hand he was another thing entirely.

After some murdering thoughts (that I rather not write about) he thought about Rin, her serene features, her calming scent, her bright chocolate eyes that he felt he could drown on them, and her bright smile. Her voice no matter in witch tone he heard it was perfect to his ears, oh and he had taken a liking hearing her voice during their alone time, the whispers, cries, moaning, the begging or even when she order him to go faster. He chuckled thinking about it, it was so different mating with her than the few times he mated with Kagura. He felt complete and at the end of it all, satisfied but also knew that he would want more. The other side was that he always thought she would be fragile, he had been careful with her but it seemed that he was wrong in some things, humans and demons had a few things in common during mating. He was never the playful or teasing type but she brought things about of him that he didn't know existed. Then there was her scent, it was intoxicating, the changes the desire that he could smell, the response to his touch it was so pure. He had always experience with other females the desire but it was always laced with an undertone of fear, of course he expected something like this but not even Kagura was an exception. He had conflicted feelings about it, he loved it and hated it, loved it because he knew he was powerful and fearsome and hated it because he never knew what the desire was without the fear …..And now that he knew he craved it. Unfortunately his mate was out there doing who knows what and by herself.

Although he knew he shouldn't worry about her remembering the training she had with the blond idiot, he still didn't like that his plans where ruined. With a growl he closed his eyes trying to erase everything in his mind; he focused on the wind, earth, and the sounds. The lands were peaceful for now but he sensed the trouble getting closer, Rin's sister was right it was faint but it was there and with Inuyasha's confirmation now the treat was real.

He ponder his next step, he knew the kappa to be his loyal servant even with how annoying he was. Jaken was an ingenious one, will follow his orders and give him the results he wanted.

"Jaken"

Out of the nothing the little demon came running towards his master, falling on his face he bowed. "At your service Sesshomaru-sama"

"Jaken, go find out about this army Inuyasha talked about"

"yes master" he said , lifted himself and ran to accomplish his masters orders. Been his loyal servant he will do whatever his master ordered. He was proud to be at his service, he idolized his master, and he had saved him and let him follow him since that day to repay his debt. He had his opinions about his master matting a human, it was usually looked down on but been a servant didn't allowed him to voice his thought and if he did he would usually her a few bumps on his head or maybe would be killed. He let out a squeal of terror just thinking what his master would do to him.

Jaken continue his way to find this so called army, knew his master had a reason for doing what he did, so he would do what his master ordered.

******back at the valley******

Sesshomaru was feeling relaxed, even with all his thoughts he opted on not worrying about things that what not under his control at the moment he will plan something once he had the information he needed.

Something covered his eyes, he was shocked that he didn't sense or smelled anyone but then he heard the voice

"guess who?" a voice said

Whit rapid speed he had the intruder on his lap while he buried his nose on her neck.

Rin giggled "missed me?"

"Hn"

She giggled at his response

**TO BE CONTINUED…...**

**I know is a short chapter but is better than nothing, hope you guys liked it.**

*************** I appreciate reviews and comments so don't be shy and leave one *******************

UPDATE 1/12/16


End file.
